Promessas da Paixão
by Lilica Borges
Summary: James Potter, um executivo sexy e poderoso, deseja a filha de seu chefe. Ele já fez amor com Lily Evans incontáveis vezes em sua mente, mas agora está determinado a desposá-la... e tem um trunfo para convencê-la...
1. Chapter 1

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

— Vou me casar com ele.

 _O homem errado._

 _Não, o homem certo,_ Lily se corrigiu, irritada por adotar por um breve momento, a perspectiva negativa de seu pai.

É verdade que não havia um sentimento profundo de _certeza,_ de _destino,_ mas ela disse a si mesma que parasse de ser estúpida.

Quantas vezes durante sua carreira de promotora de eventos as coisas tinham parecido fora do rumo antes de terminarem sem problema? Também vivera situações que pareciam perfeitas e terminaram em desastres totais.

Não, não havia como prever o futuro, decidiu ela, enquanto enfrentava o olhar incrédulo e aborrecido de seu pai.

Marcus Evans se levantou e bateu o punho na maciça escrivaninha de carvalho.

— Diabo, Lily! Você enlouqueceu? Amos Diggory é implacável na caça de fortuna. Você não receberá um tostão meu!

Seus lábios se fecharam com força, mas se recusou a permitir que o pai visse como tais palavras a feriam. Ela saíra do trabalho nesta segunda-feira, um de seus dias sem movimento, para encontrar o pai em sua biblioteca coberta de painéis de madeira na propriedade da família na exclusiva região de Mill Valley. Estava preparada para a batalha.

— Felizmente — respondeu — não precisamos de um tostão seu. Minha empresa, a Occasions by Design, está indo muito bem.

Sua reputação na Bay Área como promotora de eventos crescera nos últimos anos. Era chamada com regularidade por muitas anfitriãs da alta sociedade de São Francisco e por muitas organizações filantrópicas.

Seu pai correu a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos.

— Jamais entenderei o que você vê em Amos Diggory.

Tinham discutido o assunto antes, e cada vez com o mesmo resultado. De alguma forma, porém, agora que seu compromisso era uma realidade, ela esperara que fosse diferente.

Ao contrário de seu pai e outros como ele, o _trabalho_ não era amante de Amos.

Ao contrário, ele fez _dela_ uma prioridade.

— Amos me ama — disse simplesmente. As sobrancelhas do pai se contraíram.

— Ou sua conta bancária.

Ela cerrou os dentes. Seu pai sempre fora cauteloso, desconfiado mesmo, quando conhecia seus namorados. Supunha que fosse por ser ela herdeira e filha única. Mas, com Amos, a desconfiança inicial nunca desaparecera. É verdade que nunca havia chegado tão perto do altar com nenhum de seus namorados anteriores...

— Amos pelo menos tem um emprego? — continuou o pai. — Refresque minha memória, Lily. Ele está trabalhando em quê?

Seu pai sabia muito bem o que Amos fazia para ganhar dinheiro, mas Lily decidiu continuar o jogo dele.

— Amos é um consultor financeiro independente.

Ela acreditara, quando dera a informação pela primeira vez, meses atrás, que a profissão de Amos pelo menos teria a aprovação dó pai. Marcus Evans respeitava quem sabia ganhar dinheiro.

Mas a reação tinha sido de indiferença. E quando ela começara a insinuar que estava pensando em se casar com Amos, a reação foi totalmente negativa.

— Conversa fiada — disse o pai, repetindo o ceticismo de ocasiões anteriores. —

Um título falso para encobrir sua verdadeira atividade de caçador de herdeiras.

— A família de Amos sempre teve dinheiro!

Apesar de suas melhores intenções, estavam repetindo os argumentos de sempre, que nunca levaram a lugar algum. Sentiu uma dor de cabeça começando.

— _Tinha_ dinheiro — rebateu o pai. — Ele finge cuidar do dinheiro de outras pessoas porque não tem nenhum.

 _Foi o bastante._

— Você é impossível! Só por que os Diggory não são tão ricos como foram no passado, acha que Amos é um caçador de fortunas!

Mesmo enquanto falava, arrependeu-se de recair numa forma de discussão que a fazia parecer uma adolescente quando lidava com o pai.

— Confie em mim neste assunto, Lily. Não há ninguém mais obstinado que uma pessoa que tenta manter sua posição econômica na vida para evitar um fracasso total.

Ambos haviam erguido as vozes e Lily desistiu de tentar fazer do anúncio de seu casamento uma ocasião alegre.

— Onde está a aliança? — perguntou o pai com rudeza, olhando a mão dela — Não a vejo.

— Ainda não tenho.

A expressão do pai disse tudo: _Viu? De que outra prova você precisa?_

— Oh, não, de jeito nenhum — disse ela, impedindo que ele desse voz a seus pensamentos. — Vamos comprar _uma juntos._

— Com quê? — o pai perguntou intencionalmente. — Um empréstimo bancário?

Supunha que seu compromisso não seria realmente oficial até que tivesse uma aliança, mas se recusou a discutir a questão sob a visão de mero simbolismo do pai.

Uma batida soou, interrompendo a discussão e fazendo com que ambos se voltassem para a porta fechada da biblioteca.

— Entre — gritou o pai.

A porta se abriu e James Potter entrou.

Lily semicerrou os olhos.

James Potter. O braço direito de seu pai.

Se alguém tinha as credenciais perfeitas para ser seu marido, aos olhos do pai, era James.

Sentia profunda antipatia por ele desde que o conhecera dez anos antes, logo depois que James começara a trabalhar na Evans Real Estate Holdings.

A princípio, mal tomara conhecimento de sua existência, já que era apenas mais um recém-formado de Stanford, aprendendo os detalhes do negócio de administração de imóveis e subindo a escada corporativa.

Agora, com 35 anos, era mais patrão que empregado, especialmente depois que a avançada idade do pai exigira que este abrisse mão do controle do império familiar.

James era também uma lembrança constante de suas falhas como herdeira única do pai. Não demonstrara interesse pela empresa da família e, pelo contrário, montara seu próprio negócio assim que se formara na Califórnia University, em Berkeley.

Estava bem consciente de que seu campo de trabalho era considerado por muitos como frívolo, apenas atividade para uma debutante. E não tinha dúvidas de que James Potter partilhava dessa opinião.

Mas pelo menos _ela_ tivera a coragem de construir o próprio negócio, em vez de usurpar o de outra pessoa.

Agora, observando o rosto de James Potter, notou que sua expressão era impassível. Era um mestre na arte de apresentar ao mundo o rosto de um jogador de pôquer. Isto é, quando não estava implicando com ela.

Com mais de l,90m de altura, tinha feições fortes, mais adequadas a um lutador de boxe do que a um modelo masculino. Mesmo assim, seu efeito sobre as mulheres era poderoso, como vira muitas vezes em numerosas ocasiões sociais ao longo dos anos.

Supunha que tinha alguma relação com seus penetrantes olhos escuros. Ou talvez com os cabelos negros ondulados cortados muito curtos. E, certamente, um corpo que demonstrava grande poder masculino mantido sob controle ajudava muito. Até _ela_ o observara longamente em diversas ocasiões, antes de pôr em ordem sua mente descontrolada.

— Chegou na hora do show, James — disse ela.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas com pouco interesse enquanto fechava a porta.

Ela odiou o fato de seu pai parecer aliviado ao ver James ou, como secretamente gostava de chamá-lo, _sr. Conserta-Tudo._

Agora James seria testemunha de mais uma batalha épica na família Evans.

Bem adequado, pensou ela, já que ele parecia ter um instinto que o levava a aparecer nos momentos-chave.

— Que show? Admito que estou curioso — disse James, sua voz mantendo o tom ameno e divertido que nunca deixava de irritá-la.

Seu pai bateu a mão na escrivaninha de novo.

— Minha filha decidiu se casar com o homem mais _imprestável_ que conheço!

— Papai! — disse, indignada.

O olhar de James voltou-se para ela, que sentiu a tensão na sala aumentar consideravelmente.

— Quem é o sortudo?

 _Como se não pudesse adivinhar,_ pensou Lily. James se encontrara com Amos em duas ocasiões. Uma delas numa reunião social na casa dos pais e outra num encontro casual na abertura de uma galeria de arte.

Nas duas vezes, James estava desacompanhado, mas Lily não se deixara enganar. Tinha visto mulheres chegarem e saírem, principalmente saírem, uma vez que James parecia pouco inclinado a entregar sua grandeza a qualquer mulher por muito tempo.

Ergueu o queixo e encarou James. Apesar da inconveniente declaração do pai, não havia motivo para ficar na defensiva. Sentia-se muito bem com sua decisão.

— Amos Diggory — disse com ênfase.

James deu mais uns passos para dentro da biblioteca.

— Então, congratulações são devidas.

Ela notou que ele não disse que as estava _oferecendo,_ apenas que era o que a etiqueta exigia, estava sendo polido.

O olhar de James percorreu-a e, apesar de estar vestida de modo apropriado, numa roupa Diane von Furstenberg da estação, sentiu como se estivesse numa exibição.

Sua pressão sanguínea subiu. Era mais um dos entreatos na sua interação com James. Suas conversações sempre tinham um subtexto do qual seu pai nada sabia.

— Dê os parabéns a ela, mas condolências a mim — resmungou o pai.

Os olhos de James focalizaram sua mão.

— Onde está a aliança?

Suas palavras foram um eco tão perfeito para as de Marcus Evans que ela cerrou os dentes.

— Você é exatamente como meu pai.

— E não há nada de errado nisso! — disse o pai. Ela manteve os olhos fixos nos de James, desafiando-o a fazer mais algum comentário.

Os lábios dele se moveram, quase como se estivesse pronto para dispersar a tensão na sala.

— Acho que agora você gostaria de jogar salgadinhos em mim, ou talvez me espetar com um garfo de sobremesa.

Lá vinha ele de novo com uma referência indireta, condescendente, a sua empresa de eventos, dita diretamente a ela, sem o conhecimento do pai. Deveria saber que James jamais deixaria de aceitar um desafio.

Sorriu levemente.

— Não me tente.

Voltando-se para o pai, decidiu mudar de tática.

— Sabe, você deveria estar feliz — disse. —Afinal, quanto mais cedo eu me casar, mais cedo poderá ter o neto de que fala tanto.

Admitiu para si mesma que a ocasião de seu noivado com Amos poderia ter uma leve e longínqua relação com o fato de que ela ansiava por um bebê.

Embora tivesse namorado bastante desde que fizera 20 anos, o homem certo nunca aparecera. Sua mãe entrara na menopausa prematuramente e ela não sabia quanto tempo lhe restava. Fizera um teste, claro, e embora ele tivesse indicado que seu suprimento de óvulos estava normal _no momento,_ também sabia que a espera era um jogo com riscos crescentes.

Conversara com Amos sobre a questão da menopausa prematura e ele se mostrara entusiasmado com a perspectiva de começar uma família o mais cedo possível depois do casamento.

— Qualquer um, menos Amos Diggory — respondeu duramente o pai.

Compreendeu que o silêncio de James era uma concordância tácita com a declaração. Maldito.

Seu pai olhou de James para ela, a expressão ainda mais mal-humorada.

— Se vocês ao menos fossem amigos, poderia ter a esperança de que se casassem.

Lily respirou fundo.

Lá estava de novo, agora um jogo aberto, as palavras pronunciadas. Seu pai acabara revelando o que ela sempre suspeitara que fosse o desejo dele.

Com um olhar rápido, enviesado, notou que James continuava calmo.

A reação dele estava de acordo com sua postura habitual, era de enlouquecer.

Mas ainda esperava que o rubor de constrangimento desaparecesse de seu rosto.

Abriu a boca.

— Marcus — disse James com voz arrastada, antes que ela pudesse falar —, você sabe que Lily é muito...

Se ele dissesse _frívola,_ jurou que lhe daria um chute na perna.

— ...braba para mim.

Ela fechou a boca de repente. Como poderia discutir quando estava pensando em agredi-lo?

Os olhos de James zombavam dela, como se soubesse o que estava planejando.

Voltou a atenção de novo para o pai.

Algumas vezes se sentia como se fosse apenas mais um dos muitos ativos no portfólio de Marcus Evans e, casando-se com Amos Diggory, ele consideraria que não estava recebendo o retorno que esperava.

Mesmo assim, continuou a lutar.

— Mamãe e eu vamos cuidar de tudo e comprar roupas.

As sobrancelhas do pai baixaram.

— Sua mãe já sabe disso tudo? Esperava que seu sorriso fosse bem alegre.

— Falei a ela dos meus planos antes de vir aqui, sim. Mas decidi enfrentar eu mesma o leão na toca.

O olhar do pai foi ameaçador.

— Espero vê-lo no casamento, mesmo que você não queira me levar ao altar.

As palavras tinham um tom de petulância, mas um fio de emoção corria sob elas, uma emoção que se recusou a analisar mais profundamente.

Voltou-se e, sem olhar James, saiu da biblioteca.

Ela era tudo o que ele desejava, mas no pacote errado.

James observou Lily Evans deixar a biblioteca, a cabeça alta, o vestido justo mostrando cada curva do belo corpo.

Os lábios dele se retorceram.

Era um belo pacote e sempre fora, desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Era, em partes iguais, herdeira voluntariosa, competente mulher de negócios, sexy e solteira.

Era também evidente que o desprezava. Se tivesse que adivinhar, diria que era porque ele a lembrava de todas as formas em que falhara como herdeira de Marcus Evans.

O fato de que ter recentemente se tornado presidente da Evans REH talvez fosse como passar sal nas feridas.

Seus laços com Marcus Evans e a Evans REH eram também o motivo por que Lily estava fora de seu alcance, lembrou a si mesmo. Ele não era do tipo de assumir compromissos e _comprometimento_ era a única forma de relacionamento aceitável com a filha do patrão.

Naturalmente, agora que se tornara presidente da Evans REH, mais como um favor a Marcus do que qualquer outra coisa, Lily não era mais a filha do patrão, mas ele continuava relacionado com alguém que valorizava como um amigo, colega e mentor.

— Aquele canalha do Diggory — disse Marcus Evans, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

James encontrara Amos Diggory apenas duas vezes. Mas pudera avaliar o homem como um operador fluente em busca de sucesso.

Quando Amos lhe falara de suas habilidades como consultor financeiro, James ouvira meio desligado, pouco impressionado pelas técnicas de autopromoção, sem mencionar que estava satisfeito com seu corretor e gostava de ficar de olho no mercado ele mesmo.

No entanto, apesar da aparente cordialidade de vendedor, teve a impressão de que Amos não gostava muito dele, a julgar pela expressão de leve irritação que de vez em quando passava por seu rosto.

Amos obviamente o observara e havia chegado a uma conclusão de que não gostara: James era o sucessor indicado de Marcus Evans. O sucessor _solteiro, sem compromisso,_ de seu futuro sogro.

Diggory, sem dúvida, considerara-o seu rival no controle do fluxo de dinheiro e possivelmente também de Lily.

Mas era evidente que Amos estava disposto a deixar de lado sentimentos pessoais no que se referia a possível ganho financeiro, isto é, conquistara mais um cliente.

E foi _isso_ que o incomodara, pensou James. Não apenas por si mesmo, mas por Lily. Se Amos podia superar tudo isso para ganhar outro cliente, até onde iria para conquistar uma esposa rica?

Os olhos de James encontraram os de Marcus Evans.

— Cuide disso para mim.

Ele ficou tenso.

— O que está pedindo?

Tinha uma vaga ideia, mas queria que as coisas fossem ditas com clareza.

Marcus fez um gesto de indiferença.

— Quero dizer, descubra o que puder sobre Amos Diggory. Contrate o investigador que usamos para a Evans REH.

O olhar do homem mais velho ficou duro.

— Quero saber o que Amos Diggory está escondendo _antes_ que se torne meu genro.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas teve o cuidado de manter a expressão impassível.

— Tem motivos para acreditar que ele está escondendo alguma coisa?

Marcus olhou-o com firmeza.

— Não gosto do que sei sobre os Diggory. Conseguiram esconder sua decadência financeira por muito tempo. Subterfúgio é a moeda da família.

— Compreendo. Mas se Lily descobrir... Deixou a frase no ar. Apenas queria ter certeza de que o velho entendia as possíveis consequências de sua decisão. Marcus podia causar um dano irreparável a seu relacionamento com a filha se Lily descobrisse que tinham investigado a vida de Amos.

Quanto a seu relacionamento com Lily, bem, tinha certeza de que ficaria muito pior.

— Lily não precisa saber — disse Marcus bruscamente, seus olhos se tornando mais duros. —A menos que descubramos alguma coisa sobre Diggory. E, nesse caso, vale a pena o preço para salvá-la desse vendedor espertalhão.

James assentiu com a cabeça.

A verdade é que teria prazer em derrubar Amos Diggory se ele não fosse correto.

Deixou de lado o pensamento de que o custo para _ele,_ de mandar investigar Amos, poderia ser alto demais...

* * *

Espero que gostem. Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS**

James observou pela janela de sua mansão em Pacific Heights as luzes brilhantes da noite na baía de São Francisco. Apertou com mais força a taça de vinho, pressionando perigosamente o cristal delicado, enquanto pensava sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

Embora tivesse concordado, o pedido de Marcus deixara-o numa posição difícil. Ao longo dos anos, pusera seus desejos egoístas de lado no que se referia a Lily. Mesmo assim, tivera fantasias sobre fazer amor com ela em diversas ocasiões, embora ela o irritasse e o confundisse alternadamente.

Ela lembrava um gato macio e gracioso. Tudo em Lily estava em perfeita proporção e exercícios mantinham seu corpo flexível e maleável.

Os cabelos ruivos e lisos desciam como uma cortina por seus ombros, num corte reto. A boca era um pouco grande demais para o rosto e os olhos cor de esmeralda curvavam-se para cima nos cantos. No entanto, esses traços davam personalidade a seu rosto e não lhe prejudicavam a beleza.

Agora, atendera ao pedido de descobrir segredos comprometedores sobre o homem — com quem ela pretendia se casar, o homem, seus lábios se curvaram com dureza — que ela imaginava amar.

Mas não podia recusar o pedido de Marcus Evans, pois, além de tudo, concordava com os instintos do chefe no que se referia a Amos Diggory. Sem mencionar que tinha uma dívida com ele que jamais poderia pagar.

Depois da morte de seus pais na queda de um avião particular, quando acabara de se formar no segundo grau, tornara-se guardião de seu irmão de 15 anos, Josh, e de sua irmã Monica, de 14. Precisara se tornar adulto de repente e decidiu que seria bem-sucedido no mundo com a cara e a coragem.

Felizmente, mesmo que seus pais não tivessem deixado uma grande fortuna, a herança fora suficiente para enviar os irmãos mais novos para uma escola particular e concluir seus próprios estudos.

Depois da faculdade e do curso de Administração, ganhou uma oportunidade de Marcus, conhecido de seu pai no mundo empresarial: um emprego na Evans REH, onde poderia aprender os truques do ramo imobiliário.

O relacionamento profissional resultará lucrativo para ambos. James logo descobriu que tinha o toque de Midas na área de administração de imóveis.

Mais tarde, formou a própria empresa, Lilkit Investments, e se tornou imensamente rico, com um controle sólido e eficiente de seu portfólio imobiliário sempre em expansão.

Mas a lealdade a Marcus Evans o manteve envolvido com a Evans REH. Quando Marcus decidira, dois anos antes, que havia chegado o momento de deixar as tarefas cotidianas da Evans REH, pedira a James que assumisse a presidência. Marcus tinha insistido que, na sua posição de presidente do conselho, não havia ninguém em quem confiasse mais para assumir a direção da empresa que levara a vida toda construindo.

As duas empresas uniram seus escritórios no mesmo espaço quando James se tornara presidente de ambas. E, como a Lilkit Investments e a Evans REH atuavam em áreas diferentes, não houve conflitos de interesse entre as empresas. Por decisão deliberada de James, a Lilkit se especializou em imóveis residenciais, sem se interessar por imóveis comerciais.

James não trairia Marcus, competindo com a Evans REH.

Deixou de lado os pensamentos sobre sua vida e voltou a concentrar-se em Lily.

Ele a queria muito, mas não a compreendia. Ela o exasperava com sua total falta de interesse pela Evans REH. Como agregada da família, tinha um cargo na diretoria, mas seu envolvimento só ia até _Ele,_ por outro lado, era capaz de avaliar em primeira mão o que Marcus havia construído. Passara anos criando uma empresa que igualasse, e sob muitas medidas, superasse, a reputação da Evans REH. Também dedicara tempo e trabalho para o crescimento da Evans REH, especialmente desde que se tornara presidente.

James olhava sem ver as luzes de São Francisco.

Apesar de tudo, não podia escapar do fato de que, contra todo o bom senso, continuava atraído por Lily. Quando estava perto dela, sentia um fluxo de adrenalina, uma sensação estonteante que o fazia se sentir como se estivesse bêbado de euforia.

Ela o desafiava e ele adorava desafios.

Nunca tentara demonstrar sua atração porque não podia dormir com a filha de Marcus Evans sem que houvesse... consequências. E a clara antipatia de Lily por ele tornava-lhe mais fácil manter-se na linha.

Também já tivera compromissos suficientes para o resto da vida. Com certeza não estava disposto a assumir outro, por exemplo, uma _esposa._

Tinha se _comprometido_ a criar seus jovens irmãos e se _encarregado_ de garantir que eles encontrassem seu caminho no mundo.

Apenas nos dois últimos anos, na verdade, sentira que podia respirar livremente. Seu irmão, Josh, havia terminado a residência médica e se tornara um cirurgião em Denver, onde se casara havia pouco tempo com uma namorada da faculdade, Tessa.

Da mesma forma, sua irmã, Monica, diretora de uma escola para crianças deficientes, casara-se dois anos antes com um produtor de cinema, Bem Corrigan, e estava bem instalada em Los Angeles. Seu primeiro filho nasceria em cinco meses.

Sentia-se orgulhoso dos irmãos e aliviado por terem se tornado adultos bem ajustados, que encontraram a felicidade pessoal. Seu trabalho estava finalmente encerrado.

Agora, não assumiria a responsabilidade por mais ninguém.

Mas ao pensar em Lily jogando fora sua vida com um perdedor como Amos Diggory, tinha vontade de se envolver até o último fio de cabelo.

Se não pudesse tê-la, não iria deixá-la desperdiçar sua vida com um canalha como Diggory. Mesmo sabendo que, se Lily algum dia descobrisse que ele fizera o trabalho sujo para seu pai, poderia dizer adeus a um relacionamento minimamente civilizado com ela.

Ao pensar nisso, pegou o celular. Tinha o número de Alastor Moody na agenda do aparelho.

De vez em quando, usava o investigador particular para descobrir detalhes sobre investimentos potenciais em imóveis.

Quando Alastor atendeu, cumprimentaram-se com rapidez.

Depois de alguns momentos, James entrou logo no assunto.

— Tenho um novo trabalho para você.

* * *

— Ele é impossível.

— Ele é seu pai.

Lily suspirou. Havia deixado a casa dos pais logo depois da difícil conversa na biblioteca e voltou para seu apartamento num condomínio de Russian Hill.

Agora estava enroscada no sofá com o celular, falando com sua mãe, que ligara para saber se estava tudo bem.

— Tinha esperanças de que tudo corresse bem.

— Ele vai aceitar.

Lily discordava da mãe. Sabia como seu pai podia ser teimoso e, quando era honesta consigo mesma, tinha que admitir que herdara essa teimosia.

— A questão mais importante — continuou sua mãe — é se _você_ está segura de que quer se casar com Amos...

— É claro! — Sua resposta foi rápida e vigorosa.

Ainda estava zangada pelo confronto com o pai na presença de James Potter, logo quem.

— Porque não há pressa — persistiu a mãe. — O teste mostrou que você tem tempo.

— Sim, mas quanto tempo? — perguntou. Contara à mãe que tinha feito o teste para saber a qualidade de seu suprimento de óvulos. Agora se perguntava, pelo tom preocupado da mãe, se parecera preocupada demais com seu relógio biológico.

— Lily...

— Mamãe.

Sua mãe suspirou.

— O que você acha do Amos? — Lily deixou escapar sem pensar, e se arrependeu de imediato.

— Só quero que você seja feliz.

— Quero me casar com Amos. Eu quero — disse ela, adotando seu tom de voz mais seguro, o que usava para acalmar clientes nervosos antes de uma grande festa.

Um toque soou no celular, seguido por outro.

— Mamãe, tenho outra chamada.

Checou e viu que era sua amiga Marlene Black. Estava muito ocupada, planejando com Marlene uma festa que os Black dariam em sua mansão duas semanas depois.

— É Marlene — disse à mãe.

— Tudo bem, querida. Vou desligar. Telefono outra hora para discutir os detalhes do casamento, para você marcar a data.

Lily se sentiu mais animada. Pelo menos sua mãe estava pronta para adotar uma postura alegre, condizente com um casamento.

— Obrigada, mamãe — disse, antes de atender a chamada em espera.

— Oi, Marlene — disse. — Descobri algumas colunas sensacionais de _art déco_ para a festa. É de uma empresa que fornece cenários de cinema em Los Angeles.

Marlene e o marido, Sirius, dariam uma festa dali a duas semanas na sua propriedade em Paio Alto em benefício de hospitais infantis da grande São Francisco.

Lily e Marlene tinham decidido que um tema da década de 1930 seria uma bela surpresa para a avó de Marlene, uma octogenária que vivia numa casa de hóspedes na propriedade de Marlene e que era animada o bastante para dançar. Marlene riu.

— Maravilha.

— Aluguei algumas cadeiras de clube fantásticas, forradas de tecido brilhante, um par de barras de madeira nodosa e diversas peças de iluminação de vidro fosco. E encontrei aquelas maravilhosas bandejas de cobalto espelhado!

— Tudo parece ótimo, mas não telefonei por causa da festa.

Lily desanimou.

— Deixe-me adivinhar.

— Oh, vamos lá. Não me deixe de fora.

Contou a Marlene que ela e Amos comprariam juntos a aliança e que faria uma última tentativa para convencer seu pai.

Apertou a mão sobre a testa.

— Onde começo? O _ruim_ ou _o pior?_

— Oh, vamos lá. Não foi tão terrível assim! — Marlene tinha uma visão otimista imutável. _Oh, vamos lá_ era uma de suas frases prediletas.

— Foi pior — respondeu Lily com voz soturna. — Vamos ver, o _ruim_ foi que meu pai teve um ataque de raiva. O _pior_ foi que James Potter estava por perto para testemunhar tudo.

Marlene respirou fundo.

— Oh, não!

— Oh, sim.

Contou a Marlene os detalhes do confronto na biblioteca do pai e Marlene fez ruídos solidários a intervalos regulares.

— Espero nunca mais ver James Potter de novo — declarou, quando terminou a triste história, embora soubesse que era uma esperança vã.

— Umm...

O tom de Marlene despertou-lhe uma súbita suspeita.

— Não me diga que você o convidou para sua festa!

— Lily, fui obrigada! Ele e Sirius se conhecem há anos.

Lily gemeu. Ela e Marlene tinham feito juntas a lista mas Marlene levara a lista final de convidados diretamente para a gráfica.

— É a minha sina — reclamou.

— Ele pode não vir — lembrou Marlene.

— Se ele souber que eu estou promovendo, não irá — respondeu, a possibilidade melhorando seu humor.

James nunca aparecia em suas festas. Era uma das razões por que ela concluíra que ele desprezava seu trabalho.

— Já pensou na sua fantasia? — perguntou Marlene, claramente tentando mudar de assunto.

— No momento — disse secamente — estou pensando que seria apropriado aparecer com Amos como Nick & Nora.

Marlene riu. Estava brincando apenas em parte, pensou Lily. Aparecer na festa como personagens de Dashiell Hammett, um detetive aposentado e sua rica mulher socialite, cuja família acreditava que ela tinha se casado com um homem inferior, seria definitivamente verdadeiro no momento.

— Então eu posso emprestar minha caixa de cosméticos Nick & Nora para você — disse Marlene. — Quem quer que tenha pensado em criar maquilagem adequada para aqueles personagens teve uma intuição de gênio.

— Obrigada — respondeu.

Depois de desligar, ela se recostou de novo no sofá e fechou os olhos.

A despeito de si mesma, continuou relembrando o desagradável momento em que seu pai dissera que tinha esperanças de que ela se casasse com James.

James como seu marido?

Como _se_ fosse possível.

É verdade que sentia uma energia sempre que James entrava numa sala, mas apenas porque ele sabia como irritá-la, o maldito.

* * *

— Tenho algumas novidades sensacionais.

A mão de James apertou com mais força o telefone.

Ligara para Alastor Moody duas semanas antes, mas agora o som da voz do investigador particular do outro lado da linha levou seu pensamento de volta a Lily. Como se não pensasse nela o bastante.

— O que conseguiu? — disse com calma, afastando sua cadeira da escrivaninha para trás, em direção às enormes janelas, que se estendiam do assoalho ao teto.

Seu escritório na Evans REH ficava bem acima da multidão que enchia a Union Square, em São Francisco.

Alastor limpou a garganta.

— Diggory é um investidor mesmo...

— Calculei.

— ...mas não como você está pensando.

Sentiu a tensão tomar conta do corpo.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que o Romeu está investindo em duas Julietas.

James disse um palavrão baixinho. Não esmerava esse tipo de sujeira de Diggory.

— Você sempre fez um ótimo trabalho, Alastor mas preciso perguntar. Tem certeza?

Afinal, era sobre a filha de Marcus Evans que estavam falando. Ela se movia nos círculos sociais mais seletos. Se o canalha, pretenso futuro noivo de Lily, vinha enganando-a, estavam falando de novidades que por fim seriam conhecidas por toda a sociedade de São Francisco.

— Estou mandando os indícios para você enquanto conversamos — respondeu Alastor. — Há um vídeo, fotos tiradas com teleobjetiva e até mesmo — Alastor riu sem humor - uma gravação. O que você vai fazer com tudo isso é problema seu.

James sabia sem precisar perguntar o que Alastor queria dizer. Ele teria que decidir que indícios partilhar com quem.

Não gostava da ideia de revelar a Lily a traição de Diggory. Principalmente porque tudo em que conseguia pensar era em mudar bastante o elegante rosto de Amos.

— Como descobriu que Diggory está se encontrando com outra mulher? — perguntou.

— Caiu no meu colo — respondeu Alastor. — Eu o estava seguindo, imaginando se conseguiria alguma coisa interessante. Alguns dias atrás, segui-o até um restaurante em Berkeley. Foi lá para se encontrar com uma mulher do tipo Jessica Alba.

 _O canalha._

James se perguntou se Diggory tinha um tipo preferido. Lily não se enquadrava no estilo Jessica Alba. Era mais uma Rose McGowan ou Katharine McPhee. E, o que era bem revelador, ele compreendeu, talvez fosse esse o ponto. Lily não fazia o tipo de Amos. O sujeito estava atraído apenas pelo dinheiro dela.

— Enquanto Diggory e a mulher estavam no bar do restaurante — continuou Alastor —, molhei a mão de um dos garçons para descobrir qual era a mesa que tinham reservado. Consegui instalar um microfone na parede perto de suas cadeiras antes que se sentassem e ocupei a mesa ao lado. — O investigador acrescentou com um riso de desdém: — Você não acreditará na vulgaridade do que está na gravação.

 _Oh, acreditaria mesmo,_ pensou James com cinismo, lembrando-se do rosto liso como creme de Amos. O problema seria explicar tudo a Lily.

— Mais tarde, vi os dois parando num estacionamento mal iluminado atrás de um edifício de escritórios bem decadente — continuou Alastor com humor negro. — Diggory não está nem mesmo pagando um quarto de motel barato numa base regular.

 _Maravilha._

 _Maravilha nada._ A informação de Alastor levou-o a se perguntar até que ponto os bolsos de Diggory estavam vazios e o quanto estava desesperado para se casar com uma herdeira.

— Tenho o vídeo e as fotos do interlúdio no estacionamento.

— Tem certeza que não foi um encontro de uma noite só? — perguntou James.

Queria levar para Lily um caso sem contestação, mesmo que fosse obrigado a arrancar os óculos de lentes cor-de-rosa de seus olhos. Não queria que Diggory pudesse argumentar que fora apenas um erro de julgamento.

— Não se preocupe, peguei os dois em outras ocasiões — respondeu Alastor. — Eles tiveram um encontro num motel há dois dias.

— Maldito.

— Também consegui provas de que Amos não tem recursos significativos e está fazendo empréstimos para manter seu estilo de vida — disse Alastor com indiferença. — Na verdade, ele talvez esteja prestes a perder tudo.

James finalmente reconheceu que tinham encontrado toda a sujeira de Diggory.

Teve vontade de torcer seu pescoço.

E, embora soubesse que Lily precisava entender que Amos era uma cobra em dois sentidos, não queria que ela ficasse ferida.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, sua mente trabalhando.

— Alastor, ficaria grato se você não dissesse nada a ninguém, incluindo Marcus, sobre o que descobriu.

— Tudo certo.

— Vou esperar seu pacote — disse com frieza antes de desligar o telefone.

Quando a caixa de Alastor chegou uma hora depois, exatamente na hora de seu almoço, ele disse à secretária para não passar telefonemas.

James pôs a caixa de papelão sobre a escrivaninha e a abriu com a espátula que tinha numa gaveta. Tirou uma pasta de movimentação financeira, um envelope onde estava escrito _Fotos,_ um CD de áudio e um DVD.

Observou as provas com repugnância. Este era o material que poderia conduzir a vida de Lily para uma trajetória diferente. No entanto, parecia inócuo, a menos que você lhe pedisse que revelasse seus segredos.

Folheou as páginas grampeadas que constituíam o portfólio financeiro sobre Amos. O relatório era exatamente como Alastor dissera. Amos tinha um apartamento hipotecado em São Francisco e grandes empréstimos no banco.

Não era nenhum Bill Gates e provavelmente nem mesmo herdara propriedades de seus ancestrais Diggory.

Depois James abriu o envelope. Uma dúzia ou mais de fotos caíram e ele as espalhou sobre a escrivaninha.

Havia duas fotos de um homem que se parecia com Amos Diggory num estacionamento, abraçando e beijando uma morena de seios grandes.

Outra foto mostrava o casal entrando de mãos dadas num restaurante. Pela linguagem corporal e a forma como a mulher se recostava no homem a seu lado ficava claro que eram mais que amigos.

James imaginou que essas fotos tinham sido tiradas quando Alastor seguira Diggory até o restaurante em Berkeley.

James observou as outras fotos. Pareciam ter sido tiradas em outro local, até onde Alastor os seguira. Mostravam os dois se encontrando num parque, abraçando-se sob uma árvore perto de uma trilha e depois se beijando e se acariciando num banco de parque.

As fotos eram bons indícios, mas não provavam com certeza que Amos e a mulher eram amantes.

Sentado atrás da escrivaninha, James inseriu o DVD no computador e recostou-se na cadeira para assistir.

O vídeo começava exatamente como Alastor descrevera.

Um carro estacionado numa área deserta do estacionamento, iluminado apenas pelas lâmpadas amarelas da rua. Depois de alguns momentos, o carro começou a balançar e se mexer com os esforços de seus ocupantes. Depois um Amos desarrumado e uma mulher seminua saíram. Amos ajudou-a a abotoar o sutiã e o suéter. Enquanto a mulher escovava o cabelo e passava batom, Amos acariciava seu corpo. Finalmente o casal voltou para o carro e saiu.

Um segundo segmento do DVD mostrava Amos e a morena chegando a um motel. Através do vidro da janela do escritório da frente do motel, podia-se ver Amos e sua acompanhante se registrando. Depois o casal se dirigiu para um quarto no segundo andar.

Quando o vídeo terminou, James debruçou-se para tirar o DVD do computador.

Seus lábios se cerraram. Aparentemente Amos não fazia tanta economia no preço de uma cama _de vez em quando._ Ou talvez em algumas situações seus encontros sexuais não precisavam ser tão rápidos porque ele não tinha que correr de volta para Lily.

 _O canalha._

James trocou o DVD pelo CD que Alastor enviara, apertou o botão de play e recostou-se de novo na cadeira.

Depois de alguns segundos, o som começou. Podia-se ouvir um homem e uma mulher conversando, ao fundo um murmúrio baixo de vozes e barulho.

A princípio o casal falou sobre coisas banais como o cardápio, mas depois que um garçom saiu com o pedido, a conversa se tornou sexual.

A mulher usou o nome de Amos duas vezes, enquanto ele a chamava de Sondra ou, com mais frequência, de _baby._

James olhou para cima quando a mulher lembrou seu último encontro sexual com Amos, depois reclamou por não passar mais tempo com ele.

 _É, certo,_ pensou James. Se Amos não estivesse determinado em conseguir uma herdeira, supunha que a mulher teria a chance de ganhar mais atenção dele.

James ouviu enquanto Amos tentava aplacar sua acompanhante com promessas de que em breve a levaria para férias no México e que estava esperando realizar um grande negócio em breve, no qual ganharia muito dinheiro, mas não podia entrar em detalhes.

James sentiu o sangue ferver. Era claro que o _dinheiro_ que Amos esperava receber viria de seu casamento. Com certeza Amos não diria à amante que estava traindo uma herdeira. Ficaria exposto à possibilidade de chantagem.

 _Amos era desprezível,_ pensou James. Se algum dia pusesse as mãos nele...

A gravação continuou durante toda a refeição. Perto do final, Amos começou a descrever em detalhes íntimos o que gostaria de fazer com Sondra.

Quando a gravação terminou, James pensou em suas opções e não gostou de nenhuma delas.

Droga, como poderia entregar aquelas coisas a Lily? Ela o odiaria pelo resto da vida, mais do que já o desprezava.

Mais tarde, teve a pouca sorte de se encontrar com Marcus quando parou em seu escritório, no momento em que estavas prestes a sair.

— Já teve alguma notícia de Alastor? — perguntou Marcus.

— Nada — James se ouviu responder.

Nem precisara pensar sobre o que responder. Mais tarde, pensou que aquela fora a primeira vez em que tivera de mentir para Marcus Evans sobre um assunto importante.

* * *

Mais um capítulo para vocês. Quero agradecer a **Deby** pela review. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.

Até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Lily se enroscou no sofá. Seus fones de ouvido Bluetooth permitiam que conversasse com a mãe ao telefone enquanto folheava uma das diversas revistas sobre a cena social de São Francisco. Gostava de se manter informada sobre o que os clientes e os rivais nos negócios estavam fazendo.

Era uma noite de terça-feira, uma noite da semana em que geralmente podia relaxar.

Como promotora de eventos, vivia num horário diferente do usado pelo resto do mundo. O meio da semana era seu fim de semana, enquanto no fim de semana ela trabalhava muito. Estava frequentemente supervisionando seus funcionários em algum evento para levantamento de fundos para algum museu ou num almoço de caridade promovido por alguma socialite, assegurando-se de que tudo correria bem.

Agora, porém, o meio de semana estava dedicado ao planejamento de seu casamento.

— O que acha do Fairmont? — perguntou-lhe a mãe.

— Não sei se é _exatamente_ o que estou procurando...

Compreendera logo que sua mãe estava imaginando um casamento para centenas de convidados entre familiares, amigos e um grande número de conhecidos do mundo empresarial.

O histórico Fairmont Hotel, com seus aposentos dourados que ressaltavam uma elegância de velho mundo, era bem adequado para o objetivo.

O problema, Lily reconhecia, era que ela queria alguma coisa mais íntima.

Mas Amos parecia concordar com sua mãe.

— Então que tal o Palace of Fine Arts? — perguntou a mãe, indicando outro popular e elegante local de casamentos de São Francisco.

Lily suspirou.

— Ouvi isso — disse sua mãe.

— Ouviu? — perguntou, distraída.

— É uma pena que seu pai tenha apenas imóveis comerciais — disse sua mãe com um humor seco. — Num momento como este, poderíamos usar um espaço mais íntimo.

— Não tenho certeza se papai vai ao casamento.

— Oh, ele vai acabar aceitando — disse a mãe suavemente, repetindo sua inalterável opinião. — Você é sua única filha e, embora algumas vezes ache difícil demonstrar, ele realmente gosta muito de você.

A campainha da porta tocou e Lily se perguntou: quem poderia ser.

Seu apartamento na cidade ficava num prédio em Russian Hill. Embora tivesse amigos que moravam perto, nenhum tinha o hábito de aparecer sem avisar. E ela sabia que sua melhor amiga, Marlene Black, estava fora da cidade no momento.

— Mamãe — disse ela —, preciso desligar. Alguém está tocando a campainha.

— Está bem. Telefono amanhã para continuarmos a conversar sobre os planos do casamento.

Seu coração ficou mais leve.

— Será ótimo.

Era _isto_ que sempre quisera. Partilhar uma das passagens de sua vida com a mãe.

— Oh, sei que vou chorar quando a vir num vestido de noiva — disse a mãe, a voz subitamente embargada.

Lily sentiu a garganta apertada, por um começo de choro.

— Eu sei, mamãe. Eu sei.

Após desligar, calçou os sapatos e foi até a porta da frente.

Como no primeiro andar do prédio ficavam a garagem e uma área para armazenamento, sua porta da frente se situava um andar acima da rua, acessível por meio de uma escada externa coberta, fechada por um alto portão de ferro.

Abriu a porta e viu a última pessoa que esperava ocupando a soleira. _James Potter._

Automaticamente, ficou tensa.

— Posso subir? — perguntou ele.

Sua mente pensou nas possibilidades de resposta. _Sim; não; quando o inferno congelar?_

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, a voz soando mais desconfiada do que pretendia.

Ele pareceu achar a pergunta engraçada.

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava apenas passando e resolvi lhe fazer uma visita? — perguntou.

— Na verdade, não — respondeu, enquanto as boas maneiras a levavam a descer a escada para abrir o portão.

Sabia que morava perto, em Pacific Heights, mas _jamais_ se encontrara com ele nas imediações de sua casa.

Moviam-se em círculos diferentes. Tinha certeza de que era boêmia demais, com uma personalidade livre demais para o gosto de James Potter. Ele, ao contrário, provavelmente até agendava os encontros sexuais com as mulheres com quem saía.

Não compreendia por que ele a irritava tanto. Seus irmãos eram muito agradáveis. Até mesmo incluía a irmã dele em seu amplo círculo de amigas.

Com James, porém, não conseguia superar a sensação de que estava deixando o grande Lobo Mau entrar.

Como sempre, usava um terno conservador de homem de negócios, com uma camisa espinha de peixe e uma brilhante gravata com listras em amarelo e azul. Em contraste, a camiseta alva e calças compridas castanhas, que Lily usara no trabalho aquele dia e ainda não havia trocado, pareciam quase casuais.

Abriu o portão e seus olhos se encontraram, sua posição um degrau acima, aproximando sua cabeça da altura dele.

Os cantos da boca de James se ergueram.

— Estou convidado a entrar?

— Está em missão do meu pai? — contra-atacou, seus olhos observando o envelope na mão dele. — Se for assim...

— Missão impossível — disse ele. — Eu sei. Sorriu-lhe com serenidade. Bem, pelo menos ambos sabiam onde estavam.

— Na verdade, estou aqui por um motivo pessoal.

A contragosto, ficou intrigada. Não acreditava que ela e James pudessem ter nada de natureza pessoal para dizer um ao outro, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte.

Voltou-se, deixando que ele a seguisse pela escada.

— Entre.

Enquanto subiam, podia _sentir_ sua presença atrás dela. Por que tinha sempre de se sentir tão consciente dele?

Quando entraram, ela fechou a porta.

— Quer tomar alguma bebida?

— Não, obrigado — respondeu.

Viu que ele observava seu apartamento, que era quase um _loft_ em sua disposição. Da entrada com piso de mármore, era visível o ambiente tranquilo da área das salas de estar e jantar. A cozinha, com suas superfícies de granito e apetrechos em aço liso, situava-se além de uma bancada da altura da cintura, com tamboretes de bar.

Viu os olhos de James se demorarem num arranjo de flores sobre uma mesa.

Gostava de ter flores recém-colhidas em casa.

Mesmo assim, já que estava um tanto enervada por sua presença no apartamento, ficou grata por não haver mais toques pessoais visíveis. Seu quarto de dormir e um quarto de hóspedes, dois banheiros e uma varanda ficavam no andar de cima.

Perguntou-se de novo por que ele estava lá.

— É papai? — perguntou, apressada. — Há alguma coisa errada com meu pai?

James dissera que seu pai não lhe pedira para vir, mas isso não significava que a presença dele não tivesse relação com o pai.

Estava chegando aos 70 anos e ela temia o dia em que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Apesar das tensões em seu relacionamento, ela o amava, e se preocupava quando pensava que ele tentaria, protegê-la, escondendo problemas de saúde até que fosse tarde demais.

— Não, não se preocupe — respondeu James.

Então perguntou de forma abrupta:

— Você sabe o que Amos estava fazendo duas noites atrás?

Apanhada de surpresa, ela disse:

— Não. Por quê?

James olhou-a atentamente, e embora nem um músculo se movesse em seu rosto, havia algo de que ela não gostou em sua expressão. Uma sensação de inquietude se instalou na boca de seu estômago.

— Por quê? — repetiu.

Os olhos de James a penetravam como raios laser.

— Amos Diggory está dormindo com outra mulher escondido de você. Estava com ela duas noites atrás.

Olhou para ele sem compreender, mas depois de um momento suas palavras a atingiram, passando sobre ela como uma grande onda de desastre.

Sua boca se moveu.

Ainda estava incapaz de afastar seus olhos dos de James e, de alguma forma, era a única formate manter-se de pé.

Um pânico a percorreu, fazendo-a se sentir doente.

— Como... como você sabe? — conseguiu dizer por fim, mostrando uma compostura que não sentia.

— Isso tem importância? — perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

Como parecia pronto para a pergunta, ela ficou desconfiada.

— Como descobriu? — perguntou, tentando de novo, o tom de voz mais alto. — Você e Amos não frequentam os mesmos círculos.

James deu de ombros.

— Meu pai pediu que você fizesse isso, não foi? — acusou ela.

Quando ele continuou a olhar para ela sem responder, os olhos implacáveis, Lily disse:

— Responda, James. Você foi contratado, não foi? O queixo de James se moveu.

— Seu pai começou tudo quando me pediu que verificasse as coisas, é verdade.

— Você quer dizer que ele pediu a você que mandasse investigar Amos — disse ela. — Não vamos adoçar a pílula, está bem? Ele lhe pediu para açular o investigador de Evans REH contra ele, certo?

Era um interrogatório e, pela expressão de James, ele não estava gostando nada disso.

 _Azar dele,_ pensou. Como fora _voluntário_ para ser o mensageiro, agora tinha de aguentar.

— Tem importância como descobri? — perguntou James.

— Você contou a meu pai que viria aqui?

Fitou-a, o rosto esculpido em granito.

— Não contei nada a seu pai, incluindo o que o investigador descobriu. Achei que você deveria ser a primeira a saber.

— Cavalheirismo fora de hora, James? — disse com desdém.

Seu rosto endureceu.

— Achei que ficaria grata.

Encarou-o estupefata.

— _Grata?_ Grata por você mandar investigar meu noivo? Grata por você agir a pedido do meu pai?

Ele semicerrou os olhos.

— Oh, eu estou _grata._ Só não sei a qual de vocês agradecer primeiro. Amos, meu pai ou _você?_

— Você não está fugindo do assunto principal?

— E seu eu disser que não acredito em você?

Sua expressão foi de censura.

— Você sabe que o investigador tem indicie para confirmar o que eu disse.

Pela primeira vez, olhou o envelope na mão dele.

— Deixe-me ver.

Moveu-se para tomar o envelope.

— Não.

Ela parou.

— _Não?_

— Vou deixar que _veja parte_ disso. Trouxe algumas fotos e evidências de que Amos não tem um centavo.

Não disse mais nada, mas ela entendeu as implicações. Se Amos não tinha dinheiro e, além disso, estava enganando-a, todos os sinais apontavam para _um_ motivo pelo qual ele queria se casar com _ela._

Odiou concluir que seu pai estava certo. É verdade que Amos tinha levantado a questão de um acordo pré-nupcial, mas parecera aliviado quando ela, idiota e romântica, recusara a ideia. E, com acordo ou não, Amos teria apreciado um estilo de vida ao qual sua renda e o fundo de rendimentos que seu pai lhe dera lhe proporcionariam.

Como se não fosse o bastante, pela segunda vez se sentiu objeto do cavalheirismo fora de lugar de James. Estava tentando poupá-la do conhecimento da prova sórdida da traição de Amos.

— Tentando me proteger, James? — desafiou. — Não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso?

Sua expressão se fechou.

— Você não está agindo como uma mulher que acabou de descobrir que o homem que ama a está traindo.

— Está duvidando da força de meus sentimentos por Amos?

Ele a olhou com frieza.

— Você é realmente inacreditável, sabia? — disse. — Primeiro, manda investigar meu noivo, depois duvida dos meus sentimentos. Você sempre passa sal nas feridas?

— Apenas observo os fatos.

— Esperava que eu me desesperasse e chorasse na sua frente? — perguntou irritada.

— Suponho que as lágrimas vão correr quando a raiva passar.

 _Foi a gota d'água._ Ela se aproximou para tomar o envelope, mas ele foi mais rápido. Levantou o envelope e ela se chocou contra seu corpo, ao invés de pegar as fotos. Pulou uma, duas vezes, mas ele era maior, mais alto e mais forte.

— Maldito! — disse ela cornos dentes cerrados as lágrimas enchendo-lhe os olhos. Estava destinada a ser frustrada por todos os homens de sua vida?

— _Sou_ maldito mesmo — respondeu, ríspido.

— Você nunca experimentou a dor da rejeição, já? Não, claro que não. Você é o Sr. Oh-Tão-Perfeito. Sr. _Conserta-Tudo._

— Você não sabe nada sobre isso.

— Oh, certo, esqueci — disse com voz abalada, enxugando uma lágrima. — Você é um _homem._ Não precisa se preocupar com seu relógio biológico batendo, com o fato de que sua mãe entrou na menopausa prematuramente, com o fato de que tem mais de 30 anos e chegando aos 35 e o sino anunciando a morte de sua fertilidade antes que esteja pronto para isso.

Enquanto desabafava, percebeu que ele ficara imóvel como uma rocha, sua expressão gelada.

— Agora, _nunca_ terei um bebê.

E então, para sua mortificação, as lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos e correram por seu rosto.

James jogou o envelope para o lado e tomou-a nos braços, enquanto os soluços a sacudiam.

Sua boca desceu sobre a dela, enquanto a pressionava contra a parede.

Chocada, Lily ficou imóvel.

A boca de James explorou implacavelmente a dela, que foi tomada pela sensação de seu corpo musculoso e longo e sentia o perfume do sabonete Ivory que se desprendia de sua pele.

Então, enquanto a raiva e a frustração a deixavam, retribuiu o beijo.

Foi um beijo brutal, uma luta de vontades. Ela emitiu gemidos e soluços que expressavam ao mesmo tempo prazer e frustração irritada.

James invadira sua casa, tirando-lhe cada camada de proteção e expondo sua vulnerabilidade, e então tivera a ousadia de beijá-la.

Tentou escapar de seus braços, mas ele apenas a prendeu com seu corpo, as mãos subindo para segurar-lhe a cabeça e mantê-la parada.

Sua boca ardente devorou a dela, sensações fortes percorreram sua pele.

Finalmente, porém, ela conseguiu reunir os fios esgarçados da racionalidade e afastou sua boca.

Empurrou-o com força e ele se afastou.

Os soluços cessaram e agora estava tomada por uma raiva intensa. Tudo o que sentia por seu pai e Amos foi direcionado a James naquele momento.

Confusa e perturbada pelo beijo, agarrou-se à primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente para feri-lo.

— Pensou que eu estaria madura para ser apanhada agora que ficou provada a infidelidade de Amos? — perguntou, trêmula. — Que eu estaria tão desesperada...

Deixou a sentença indeterminada. _Tão desesperada que até mesmo consideraria ter um caso com ele._

A expressão de James fechou-se.

— Confie em mim — rilhou ele. — A última forma como a descreveria é _desesperada._

Então, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se virou e saiu, deixando a porta bater.

Ela correu para a janela da frente e olhou enquanto ele deixava a casa segundos depois e entrava em, seu Porsche conversível.

Continuou a olhar enquanto ele descia a rua.

Só então se deu conta de que pressionava dois dedos sobre os lábios, onde ainda podia sentir seu beijo.

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Lily já havia combinado de se encontrar com Amos para jantar na noite seguinte.

Entrou no The Last Supper Club às 19hl5. Se pudesse fazer as coisas a sua maneira, pensou, este seria o último jantar de _Amos._

Usava um vestido negro de Proenza Schouler, sua roupa de _despedida,_ como gostava de pensar nele agora.

Telefonara antes para o restaurante pedindo que avisassem a Amos que ela chegaria um pouco atrasada.

Encontrou Amos exatamente onde esperava que estivesse: já sentado, apreciando uma taça de vinho tinto e estudando o cardápio.

O rosto dele se iluminou quando a viu.

— Lily! Estou contente por você ter chegado.

Não ficaria contente por muito tempo, pensou Lily.

Parou quando chegou à mesa, sem se dar ao trabalho de sentar.

Amos se levantou e Lily observou o gesto com cinismo.

Quando conhecera Amos, ficara encantada com suas maneiras cavalheirescas, mas agora percebia que eram apenas outra peça de artifício em sua fachada cuidadosamente construída.

Correu o olhar sobre ele.

Usava um blazer de linho branco sobre uma camisa azul-claro de colarinho aberto que acentuava a palidez de seus olhos. Seus cabelos louros estavam artisticamente desarrumados.

Sua aparência agora lhe parecia _perfeita demais_ e Lily se chamava de idiota pela milésima vez nas últimas 24 horas.

Pensou na disposição de Amos de ter filhos logo e imaginou se aquele entusiasmo tinha sido falso. Por outro lado, filhos teriam tornado mais sólida sua demanda pelo dinheiro dela.

Mesmo a vontade de Amos de ter uma grande cerimônia de casamento lhe parecia suspeita em retrospecto. Um grande casamento teria sido uma excelente oportunidade de trabalho para ele, já que a alta sociedade de São Francisco estaria toda presente.

Amos puxou a cadeira, mas ela continuou de pé.

Finalmente Amos viu sua expressão e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Algo errado? — perguntou.

— Diga-me uma coisa — disse ela, abrupta. — É verdade?

— O quê?

— Você está se encontrando com outra mulher? A expressão de Amos registrou momentaneamente choque, depois perplexidade.

 _Oh, ele é bom,_ pensou ela.

— Não sei o que isso significa — respondeu com cuidado, e então seu rosto se tornou suave. — Lily, estou _comprometido_ com você.

Estendeu a mão para ela, mas Lily se afastou. Já esperava por desculpas e confusão.

Tirou as fotos de um compartimento externo de sua bolsa e jogou-as sobre a mesa. Observou-o enquanto as olhava.

O rosto de Amos mostrou primeiro confusão, depois choque e finalmente um sutil enrijecer dos músculos.

Quando olhou para ela, porém, compreendeu que ainda não estava disposto a acabar com o jogo. Sua expressão era relaxada e tranquilizadora.

— Lily, posso explicar...

— Há mais — disse ela, cortando-o.

Depois que James deixara seu apartamento no dia anterior, ela pegara de novo as fotos que ele deixara. Espalhou-as sobre a mesa de centro e olhou-as até que sua mente ficasse entorpecida. Eram bastante incriminadoras, mostravam Amos namorando uma morena de busto grande. Perguntou-se o que James _não_ deixara que ela visse. Um videoteipe, talvez?

Agora, fixava o olhar nos olhos de Amos e, depois de alguns segundos, viu seus ombros caírem.

— Quem lhe deu isso? — exigiu saber.

— Tem importância? — respondeu.

Sabia que falava exatamente como James no dia anterior, sem dar importância à origem da fotos, mas não se incomodou.

— Seu pai — adivinhou Amos.

— James Potter — devolveu.

Sentiu um pouco de satisfação em contradizê-lo. Tecnicamente, James lhe entregara as fotos. As sobrancelhas de Amos se juntaram.

— O sujeito que encontrei numa reunião na propriedade de seus pais há alguns meses? O presidente da Evans REH?

Ela confirmou com um aceno.

— Agindo a pedido de seu pai, aposto — adivinhou Amos de novo.

Ela não respondeu, mas suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

Depois de um momento, os lábios de Amos fizeram um trejeito de divertimento sem humor.

— Seu pai sempre me odiou — disse quase com tristeza. — Desde o começo.

— É isso? É tudo o que tem a dizer?

A expressão de Amos tornou-se fria.

— O que quer que eu diga, Lily?

— Você estava me enganando! Mentiu para mim, me traiu! — A voz ficou mais alta. — Planejava continuar se encontrando com ela durante os preparativos para o casamento, durante a lua-de-mel?

Amos olhou em volta.

— Lily, você está fazendo um escândalo.

— Não me importo!

— Este não é o lugar para ter esta conversa.

— Na verdade, não consigo pensar num melhor — respondeu, antes de chegar ao ponto. — Por que você ia se casar comigo, Amos?

Ele não respondeu por alguns segundos. Depois uma expressão calculista surgiu em seus olhos.

— E que tal seus motivos para se casar comigo? Um bebê.

— Fui franca sobre minhas questões de reprodução, Amos — disse com dureza.

— Não foi traição de confiança.

Pensara querer se casar com Amos por todas as razões certas. Ela não queria só um bebê. _Não queria?_

— E você me enganou no que se refere a James Potter.

— _O quê?_ Amos levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Não me peça para acreditar que não há nada entre você e o Sr. Presidente. Um homem não se dá ao trabalho de conseguir indícios como estes sem uma razão para lá de boa. Vi a maneira como ele observava na festa de seus pais.

Arregalou os olhos.

 _Inacreditável._ Amos estava virando o jogo, fazendo parecer que _ela_ precisava se defender.

— Mesmo que James Potter fosse apenas um contratado — continuou Amos —, ele poderia ter levado os indícios incriminadores para seu pai, ao invés de ir consolar a herdeira arrasada.

O tom de Amos era zombeteiro e as palavras do pai ressoaram em sua mente.

 _Caçador de herdeiras._

De repente viu que Amos era uma moeda imersa em ácido. _Ouro de tolo._

Então fez a única coisa capaz de tirar o brilho de uma moeda.

— Oh, eu não diria que _arrasada_ seja a palavra certa. — Pegou a taça de vinho que já havia sido servida para ela e atirou o conteúdo no rosto de Amos. — _Furiosa como o diabo_ é melhor.

O rosto de Amos ficou vermelho enquanto abaixava o olhar para si mesmo, sua roupa impecável agora manchada de vinho.

— Por que diabos você fez isso?

— Acertando as contas — replicou com alguma satisfação, embora soubesse que estava muito longe do que ele havia feito com ela.

Voltou-se e saiu, ignorando os olhares dos outros clientes e dos funcionários do restaurante.

Praticamente conseguia ouvir seus óvulos nos ovários envelhecendo a cada passo.

Estava errada, compreendeu. O trabalho não era a amante de Amos. Mas outra coisa, mais precisamente outra _pessoa_ era, pensou com amargura.

Por que não conseguira ver Amos como era na verdade? Seu desespero por uma criança a tinha cegado, bloqueado sua intuição?

Como produtora profissional de festas, tinha orgulho de sua capacidade de avaliar pessoas.

Atravessou a calçada em direção ao carro, o cenho franzido desfigurando-lhe as feições.

Traída por Amos, enganada pelo pai e derrubada com o pior golpe por James.

Deveria lavar as mãos da outra metade de espécie humana e entrar para um convento, pensou com desgosto.

E como ousara Amos tentar virar o jogo, sugerindo que havia alguma coisa entre ela e James?

Por vontade própria, sua mente voltou ao surpreendente beijo de James em seu apartamento.

Ficara imobilizada, estupefata pela paixão oculta sob sua fachada impassível. Pela primeira vez, sentiu que havia alguma coisa bem _selvagem_ sobre ele. Como se, escondido sob as gravatas do poder, dos ternos formais e smoking elegantes, houvesse um homem esperando para devorá-la.

E quando ele havia saído de carro no dia anterior ela notara que estava agora dirigindo um Porsche não o carro que esperaria de alguém que considerava tão convencional.

Desde o dia anterior, quando seus pensamento não estavam cheios de raiva contra Amos, perguntara-se sobre por _que_ James a beijara.

Decidira, porque era a única explicação que fazia sentido, que o beijo havia sido apenas parte de sua arrogância. Pusera um fim a seus escárnios e provocações da maneira mais rápida possível.

Não _podia_ ser porque ele estivesse atraído por ela. Eles sempre tinham irritado um ao outro.

E mesmo se, por mais improvável que fosse, James quisesse ter um caso sexual com ela, não haveria ligação alguma com emoções. Seria apenas sexo ou por motivos ulteriores.

E a última coisa de que ela precisava na vida justo agora era outro homem com razões ulteriores.

* * *

— Não haverá mais casamento — disse sem emoção. — Queria que vocês soubessem por mim.

Foi uma das mais dolorosas admissões de sua vida. Mas sabia que tinha a obrigação de dar a notícia a seus pais e não deixar que soubessem pelas fofocas sociais.

— Oh, Lily! — disse sua mãe, antes de correr para abraçá-la.

Seu pai pareceu aliviado, mas perguntou rispidamente:

— Você está bem?

Dirigira diretamente para Mill Valley após sair do The Last Supper Club.

Quando chegou, encontrou os pais sentados confortavelmente na sala de estar, para onde tinham ido depois do jantar. Sua mãe, ficou triste ao notar, estivera folheando uma revista sobre casamento. O pai via o noticiário na televisão.

Lily se afastou da mãe e enfrentou o pai.

— Você deve estar feliz. Amos não será mais seu genro.

— _Feliz_ não descreve o que estou sentindo agora.

— Eufórico?

— O que aconteceu?

— James não lhe contou? — perguntou, fingindo surpresa. — O capanga contratado não tem que dar as notícias ao chefe primeiro?

Embora James lhe tivesse dito no dia anterior que levara para ela os indícios primeiro, estava surpresa por ele não ter feito logo depois uma visita a Marcus.

Ele saíra antes que pudesse lhe pedir que a deixasse dar ela mesma a notícia a seu pai, presumindo que seu orgulho a deixaria fazer tal pedido.

O pai teve o mérito de parecer um pouco desconfortável.

— Ele não disse nada.

— Surpreendente, já que você lhe _ordenou_ que mandasse investigar Amos — Lily respondeu friamente.

— Em primeiro lugar, ninguém dá _ordens_ a James...

— Marcus, é verdade? — sua mãe interrompeu, parecendo chocada. Ele se voltou para encará-la.

— O que mais eu poderia fazer, Audrey? Ele estava prestes a entrar para a família. E não diga que eu estava errado porque Lily acabou de admitir que eu tinha razão.

— Razão sobre o quê? — perguntou a mãe. Lily suspirou silenciosamente.

— Sobre Amos querer se casar comigo pelo meu dinheiro, mamãe.

— Oh, Lily! Sinto muito!

Seu pai resmungou algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Lily não queria revelar que, além de tudo, Amos a enganara. O silêncio de James dera-lhe uma saída e não teve escrúpulos em usá-la.

— O que você quer que contemos a todos, Lily? — perguntou sua mãe calmamente.

— Diga apenas que Amos e eu decidimos romper. _Ponto final._

Pensara sobre a questão a caminho da casa dos pais e concluíra que havia apenas algumas pessoas com quem queria partilhar toda a verdade.

Felizmente, como seu noivado com Amos ainda não havia se tornado oficial, sem aliança, sem festa e sem anúncio público, haveria menos perguntas.

Também sabia que a última coisa que Amos gostaria que fosse conhecido é que seu compromisso com a herdeira da fortuna Evans acabara porque ele a estava enganando com outra mulher.

Então Lily enfrentou seu pai abertamente.

— Eu me livrei de Amos, mas você é meu pai e não posso mudar isso.

O pai ficou muito quieto.

— Assim, vim aqui para dizer — continuou ela — que _não_ interfira na minha vida de novo.

— _Lily..._

— E usar James Potter, entre todas as pessoas!

Seu pai balançou a cabeça.

— Nunca entendi sua aversão por James.

— Sabe, eu mesma nunca entendi. Afinal — disse com sarcasmo —, ele me fez um favor assumindo o papel de herdeiro da Evans, um papel para o qual não me sinto inclinada, ou deveria dizer, não estou qualificada?

— Nunca disse que você é incapaz.

— Não precisava — respondeu.

Seu pai parecia furioso, mas a mãe estava simplesmente angustiada.

— O motivo por que nunca insisti que você fosse para a Evans REH — disse o pai — é que eu queria que você fosse capaz de escolher seu próprio caminho e seguir seus próprios sonhos.

A admissão foi um bálsamo para seus sentimentos feridos. Mesmo assim, não deixaria que ele escapasse de sua ira no que se referia a James.

— Você pode nunca ter exigido que eu me interessasse pela Evans REH, mas quis me empurrar para James — acusou.

— Não por causa de Evans REH — replicou o pai teimosamente —, mas porque ele é um bom homem.

— Parem com isso, vocês dois — disse a mãe, depois virou a cabeça para ela. — Lily, espero que passe a noite aqui. Detesto pensar em você sozinha agora.

Lily ficou grata pelo convite da mãe, mas ainda tinha outra coisa a dizer ao pai.

— Bem, fique sabendo de uma coisa. James Potter é o último homem na Terra com quem eu me casaria.

Achou que fora uma bela fala de saída. Especialmente porque o risco de ter que engolir o que dissera era zero.

* * *

Lily não ficou parada e enfrentou Amos. Com direito a vinho na cara!

Agradeço a **Deby** e a **Aninha E. Potter** pelos reviews. Espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Dois dias depois de James visitar Lily em seu apartamento, Marcus surgiu à porta de seu escritório.

Geralmente, a presença de Marcus na sede partilhada de Evans REH e Lilkit não causava estranheza. Apenas semi-aposentado, tinha o hábito de aparecer com certa frequência.

Desta vez, porém, James não teve dúvidas de que Marcus fora ao escritório com um motivo específico.

Quando fechou a porta, a expressão de seu rosto era furiosa.

— Aquele canalha, Diggory.

 _Exatamente o que sentia,_ pensou James.

— Mas estou contente por Lily ter cancelado o casamento.

James deixou a notícia do cancelamento percorrer sua mente como uma onda fria num dia quente. Apesar de furiosa, pelo menos Lily tivera o bom senso de romper com Amos.

Levantou-se e contornou a escrivaninha.

— É bom que esteja vendo o lado positivo, Marcus.

— Ela disse que Alastor descobriu evidências de que Amos iria se casar com ela pelo dinheiro.

— Sim — respondeu James, sem saber o quanto Lily revelara.

— Como ele chegou a essa conclusão?

James se obrigou a dar de ombros sem preocupação.

— O habitual. Um perfil financeiro que mostrou que Amos vive de dinheiro emprestado. A gravação de algumas conversas interessantes.

Como Marcus nada dissera sobre a traição de Amos, James manteve silêncio sobre o assunto.

Marcus acenou, parecendo, na verdade, não querer que James lhe desse mais detalhes.

James não o culpava. Desejava que _ele_ não soubesse os detalhes. Podia apenas presumir que a situação era ainda mais desconfortável para Marcus, já que Lily era sua única filha.

— Falei com Lily primeiro — explicou James, omitindo o dado de quando exatamente Alastor lhe dera a informação — porque pensei que tinha o direito de saber de tudo antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Calculei que ela mesma gostaria de lhe contar.

— Agradeço por ter se arriscado, James. — Marcus sorriu com certa tristeza. — Lily provavelmente quer nos matar, por isso achei bom que, pelo menos, ela fosse a primeira a saber. Não faz sentido pular da frigideira para o fogo, certo?

— Pense apenas nisso.

— Não é só nisso que estou pensando — continuou Marcus. — Ela contou à mãe que jogou vinho no rosto de Diggory quando o confrontou.

James sentiu uma cruel satisfação ao saber que Lily havia atacado e mostrado a firmeza de caráter que sabia que tinha, em vez de ficar deprimida por causa de Diggory.

Preocupava-se com ela, embora algumas vezes o enlouquecesse. Seu interesse por ela fora o principal motivo de se sentir confortável ao executar o pedido de Marcus de mandar investigar Diggory.

E esta também fora a razão por que a beijara no apartamento dela, ou pelo menos havia sido o que dissera a si mesmo.

Deixaria que ela o considerasse desprezível, ao agarrá-la para um beijo inexplicável no momento em que estava vulnerável. Pelo menos o beijo impedira que derramasse mais lágrimas que o necessário e se entregasse a uma dor inútil.

Quando Marcus saiu do escritório pouco depois, o telefone de James tocou.

Atendeu e a voz do outro lado disse:

— Exatamente onde achei que o descobriria, grudado a sua mesa. Ainda trabalhando demais?

James esfregou a nuca. Era sempre bom falar com seu irmão.

— Só jogando Banco Imobiliário — brincou. — Como estão as coisas na sala de emergência, garoto?

O irmão riu.

— Quem já viu um apêndice, viu todos. Mas não é por isso que estou telefonando. — Oh, sim?

— Tessa está grávida.

— Deus do céu. — fingiu um gemido. — Você, papai.

— Vou aceitar isso como um cumprimento — disse ele.

James se descobriu sorrindo.

— Falando sério, parabéns. Notícia fantástica.

— Obrigado. Estamos vibrando.

— Primeiro Monica, agora você. Bem, pelo menos você e Monica terão alguma coisa em comum uma vez na vida.

Josh riu.

— Você me faz estremecer.

Enquanto ele e o irmão conversavam sobre a gravidez da cunhada e a excitação sobre a chegada do bebê, a mente de James voltou-se para a declaração de Lily no dia anterior.

 _Agora nunca terei um bebê._

Pensara em suas palavras durante toda a noite.

Tivera a intenção de salvá-la de um caçador de fortuna traidor. Não compreendera que também estava destruindo seus planos de vencer o relógio biológico.

 _Inferno._ Lily estava só com 32 anos. Muitas mulheres tinham filhos com mais de 30 anos, especialmente na atualidade.

Pesquisara _menopausa prematura_ na Internet na noite anterior e descobrira que se referia a mulheres que entravam na menopausa na casa dos 30 ou mesmo 20 anos. Aparentemente, algumas mulheres tinham uma predisposição genética para um fim prematuro da menstruação e, pelo que dissera sobre sua mãe, James concluíra que Lily era uma delas.

— Ei, James, você ainda está aí? — perguntou o irmão, a voz exasperada mas com um toque de divertimento.

James percebeu que deixara a mente fugir.

— Sim, desculpe — respondeu. — Escute, você e Tessa deveriam vir a São Francisco em breve. Vamos celebrar. Na verdade, estou pensando em dar um pequeno coquetel para alguns conhecidos de negócios em duas semanas. Seria ótimo se você e Monica viessem. Os casais.

— Tenho que ver nossa agenda — respondeu Josh —, mas tenho certeza de que Tessa adoraria viajar o máximo que puder, antes de o médico a obrigar a ficar em casa nos últimos meses da gravidez.

— Excelente.

— Dando um bom uso àquela grande casa que tem, hein? —brincou o irmão. — Fico imaginando o que você está fazendo além de se agitar nela.

— Guardando-a para todos os sobrinhos e sobrinhas que você e Monica vão me dar — respondeu com suavidade.

Seu irmão riu, sem acreditar.

— Sei, certo. Um dia suas loucas festas de harém vão se tornar conhecidas.

As implicâncias do irmão eram uma brincadeira costumeira entre eles. A verdade é que vivera com uma única ambição desde que seus pais haviam morrido.

Quando se despediu de Josh, James virou a cadeira para olhar pelas janelas do escritório. Estava feliz pelo irmão, mas a notícia lembrou-lhe mais uma vez o problema de Lily. _O problema que ele ajudara a criar para ela. Agora nunca terei um bebê._ Durante anos, sua atração por Lily fora como uma irritação leve, uma coceira que ele tentava ignorar se tivesse força de vontade.

E _tivera_ força de vontade. Seus esforços se centralizaram na construção de sua empresa e nos cuidados paternais com os irmãos mais novos.

A última coisa de que precisava era se envolver com a filha de seu mentor e das _complicações_ decorrentes.

Mas agora que escalara a montanha que havia decidido subir, podia parar e olhar em volta, e perceber que talvez tivesse lutado contra a atração por Lily por tempo demais.

O fato de quase a ter perdido para um cafajeste inútil como Diggory fez com que se tornasse consciente do risco.

Era claro que Lily não teria capacidade para tomar uma decisão sensata sobre homens e, por Deus, se ela aceitara Diggory, poderia muito bem aceitá-lo.

* * *

James observou a brilhante multidão que enchia o terraço e o gramado e reconheceu muitos dos convidados como frequentadores habituais do circuito da sociedade de São Francisco. Supunha que Lily conhecia muitos deles, alguns desde os dias em que frequentara a escola particular ou a Júnior League.

Semanas atrás recebera um convite para a festa desta noite, com temática da década de 1930, na propriedade em Paio Alto da socialite Marlene Black e seu marido, o magnata do Vale do Silício, Sirius Black.

Decidira inicialmente não comparecer, embora ele e Sirius se conhecessem como diretores de duas diretorias corporativas.

Pouco antes de terminar o prazo para o RSVP, porém, mudara de ideia. Sabia que Marlene era muito amiga de Lily e Marcus mencionara que Lily era a promotora do evento.

Não via Lily desde a semana anterior, quando tivera de lhe revelar a verdade desagradável da infidelidade de Amos, mas estava determinado a voltar a se dar bem com ela.

Assim, ali estava ele, vestido num terno da década de 1940 que comprara na Internet e se sentindo um pouco ridículo.

Quando chegara, pouco tempo antes, a festa já estava bem avançada. Sirius o tinha apresentado a Noah Whittaker, que estava em viagem de negócios ao Vale do Silício para a gigante dos computadores Whittaker Enterprises, e passara algum tempo conversando sobre negócios com o empreendedor de Boston.

Soubera também por Sirius que Lily se misturava aos convidados quando não estava supervisionando a cozinha. Aparentemente estava numa linha entre contratada e convidada.

Ergueu a taça de vinho aos lábios e percorreu a multidão com os olhos de novo, então parou quando finalmente a localizou.

Seu pulso se acelerou.

Ela usava uma roupa negra de vendedora de charutos. A saia curta chegava ao meio das coxas, revelando um longo par de pernas muito bem torneadas. Meias tipo rede de pesca e sapatos de saltos altos completavam a fantasia.

Carregava uma pequena bandeja em frente, suspensa por uma fita em torno do pescoço. _Inteligente,_ pensou, enquanto o desejo aquecia seu sangue. Esta era a primeira vez em que ia a uma festa organizada por Lily. Imaginou se não tinha sido apressado demais em julgar e desprezar seu negócio e como ela era boa no que fazia.

Distraidamente, entregou a taça a um garçom que passava. Então caminhou na direção dela.

Lily não percebeu sua aproximação, mas ele a alcançou no momento em que começava a se mover na direção oposta.

— Vendo se tudo está correndo bem? — perguntou antes que ficasse fora do alcance de sua voz.

Ela se voltou e seus olhos se abriram, depois semicerraram.

— Na minha vida profissional, você quer dizer? Porque, como sabe, minha vida pessoal está uma confusão no momento.

Ele fez um curto aceno e ela fingiu observá-lo com cuidado.

— O quê? Nenhuma foto chocante? — implicou. — Nenhuma prova sensacional?

— Soube que você acabou tudo com Amos.

— Por meu pai, sem dúvida.

— Mas você não contou todos os motivos a ele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Desapontado por eu ter sido poupada da pior humilhação?

— Não diria isso. Posso pensar em coisas piores...

— ...do que contar a meu pai que ele estava mais do que certo? — finalizou ela com deboche. — Que Amos estava me enganando?

— Seu pai se importa com você, Lily. Percebeu uma súbita e inesperada emoção nos olhos dela.

— Sim, eu sei, mas às vezes isso não ajuda — respondeu finalmente. — Agora, se me dá licença, tenho um trabalho a fazer.

Ele ergueu o braço e segurou-lhe o cotovelo.

— A festa está acabando.

Ela olhou para sua mão, depois de volta para ele.

— Tire sua mão de mim.

Ele a ignorou.

— Ambos sabemos que você também é uma convidada, e nesse momento seu trabalho praticamente acabou. Pode ter alguns minutos livre.

Ela pareceu irritada.

— Você não desiste, não é?

Fez um trejeito com os lábios.

—Algum dia você pode chegar a considerar esta uma das minhas melhores qualidades.

— Duvido. Embora, considerando como são poucas as finas qualidades que tem, talvez a ideia não seja tão exagerada.

— Vai ficar em pé aí, jogando farpas verbais envenenadas em mim, ou podemos ir a algum lugar e conversar por alguns minutos?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Estou surpresa de ter levado tanto tempo para você querer falar comigo.

— Você é uma mulher difícil de pegar.

Chegara tarde à festa de propósito, porque estava lá com apenas um objetivo.

— Tudo bem — respondeu. — Siga-me. Segui-la significava caminhar entre muitos convidados. Alguns deles tentaram conseguir a atenção de Lily ou a dele, mas Lily estava determinada a não parar por mais do que alguns momentos e ele, da mesma forma, estava decidido a não ter seu progresso impedido.

Lily parou quando chegaram à cozinha. Removeu a fita da bandeja de seu pescoço, enquanto diversos funcionários passavam apressados por eles, levando salgadinhos para dentro e para fora da cozinha.

James viu gângsteres, coristas, garotas mensageiras e, sim, garotas vendedoras de charutos. Lily cruzou os braços.

— Fale.

Ele olhou em torno.

— Estava pensando em algum lugar mais reservado.

— Pena. Só tenho tempo para isso.

Olhando mais de perto, percebeu que seu rosto estava tenso. Como se não estivesse dormindo bem.

Silenciosamente, amaldiçoou Amos Diggory e, para fazer o serviço completo, amaldiçoou seu próprio papel de levar para a atenção de Lily as transgressões de Diggory.

Seus lábios se cerraram.

— Eu criei este problema.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Que problema?

— O rompimento de seu noivado.

Ela estendeu as mãos.

— Olhe, James, sei o que eu disse semana passada, mas sou adulta. Agora que o choque inicial passou, sou capaz de não culpar o mensageiro...

— Não estou falando sobre Amos — interrompeu.

— Bem, isso é bom, mas do que você está falando então?

— Estou falando de estragar seus planos de vencer seu relógio biológico.

Ela curvou a cabeça.

— Sim, bem... esta foi uma consequência involuntária, não foi?

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou de forma abrupta.

A questão o incomodava desde a semana anterior. _Muito._

Ela suspirou, parecendo cansada e vulnerável.

— Ainda não sei.

— Jante comigo amanhã à noite — convidou, sem preâmbulo.

Os olhos dela se abriram um pouco.

— Não posso.

— Por que não? Você tem que trabalhar?

— Não... esta é a única noite em que tenho que trabalhar este fim de semana.

— Então jante comigo.

— Por quê? — perguntou, a suspeita evidente em sua voz. — Para que arme uma emboscada para mim com mais notícias perturbadoras?

— Está sendo injusta. Sabe que não é verdade.

— Então por quê?

Ele sacudiu os ombros e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

— Talvez esteja interessado em consertar a situação.

Os olhos dela se abriram totalmente desta vez.

— O quê?!

— Você quer um bebê e sou o homem que criou seu problema atual — disse calmamente.

Uma risada escapou-lhe, sua expressão incrédula.

— Não acha que seu patrão ficaria zangado se você tentasse alguma coisa com a filha dele? — perguntou, com azedume.

Ele sentiu um sorriso mover seus lábios.

— Em primeiro lugar, seu pai realmente não é meu patrão. Em segundo, estou me oferecendo para fazer isso direito. Casamento.

Ela ficou atordoada, mas recuperou-se com rapidez.

— Não é um pouco demais se apresentar como voluntário para consertar as coisas dessa maneira?

— Por que você não deixa que eu me preocupe com essa parte?

Os lábios dela se abriram.

— Não há atração entre nós.

— Discordo.

As palavras ficaram paradas no ar e ele sabia que Lily estava se lembrando do beijo no apartamento, assim como ele também não fora capaz de esquecer.

Ela riu de novo, de modo um pouco forçado. Então se moveu para se afastar dele.

— James, fale sério.

— Estou falando — disse ele, bloqueando-a com o braço quando ela estava muito perto.

Olhou para ele, muda.

— Por que não nos beijamos para fazer o teste? Um brilho de alarme cruzou o rosto dela.

— Não penso...

— Certo, _não pense_ — interrompeu ele.

E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele a tomou nos braços.

* * *

Será que a Lily vai aceitar a proposta do James?!

 **Deby:** Vamos ver quanto tempo a Lily resiste ao James. Posso dizer que ele não vai facilitar a vida dela.

 **Aninha E. Potter:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Espero que você tenha gostado desse também.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Qualquer esperança que tivera de que o abraço da semana anterior fosse uma aberração se evaporou com o calor do beijo.

Queimou as pontas de seus nervos, dançou pela superfície da pele e se concentrou como uma necessidade palpitante entre suas pernas. James segurou-lhe a cabeça, virou a boca e aprofundou o beijo, dando-lhe sua língua.

Superfícies duras como rocha pressionaram seu corpo e a boca tinha o gosto de vinho e homem.

Era como ser consumida, Lily sentiu. Desamarrada, exposta e completamente devorada com prazer.

Um gemido baixo, lhe escapou... e um momento depois ouviu um assobio de encorajamento.

Foi trazida de volta à terra de forma abrupta.

Empurrou James e seu olhar encontrou as expressões divertidas de dois dos garçons.

Evidentemente, ela e James tinham lhes fornecido diversão gratuita.

Comprimiu os lábios. Deveria dar um exemplo para seus funcionários, não se envolvendo em brincadeiras adolescentes.

Tocou o braço de James e disse com voz forçada:

— Venha comigo.

Sabia que havia um estúdio do outro lado da entrada para a cozinha e provavelmente estava vazio, já que a festa se realizava principalmente fora da casa.

Foi à frente e, uma vez dentro, fechou a porta.

Lâmpadas de mesa emitiam um brilho quente e dourado, iluminando um aposento decorado em tons escuros, do marrom das poltronas de couro ao cinza do sofá em frente à lareira.

Enfrentou James.

— Então o desempenho de hoje é seu ponto final de um plano cuidadosamente elaborado para arruinar minha vida?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, a expressão serena. Ela começou a contar com os dedos.

— Vejamos. Semana passada, você me informou que meu noivo estava me traindo. Esta semana, você me agarra para uma exibição adolescente diante dos meus funcionários.

Ele teve a audácia de sorrir.

— Precisava da sua atenção — disse. — Tive sucesso.

Ela ignorou a trepidação no estômago.

— Tenho escolhas, você sabe.

Que importância tinha se parecia na defensiva? Toda a conversa era ridícula.

Não podia acreditar que estava discutindo a possibilidade de ter um filho com James Potter.

Como sua proposta era tão absurda, tinha dificuldade de encontrar uma forma sã de recusá-la. Assim, ao invés de falar das questões mais importantes, como a total incompatibilidade entre eles, foi direto ao ponto.

Olhou para ele com frieza.

— Hoje é possível comprar um vidro de esperma pela Internet. Por que precisaria de você quando sou capaz de ficar grávida sozinha?

Ele olhou firme para ela.

— Você realmente quer ser mãe solteira?

O que realmente queria era ser amada de verdade, pensou, mas ignorou o pensamento.

— Posso mandar congelar meus óvulos até encontrar alguém.

— A tecnologia de congelamento de óvulos ainda é experimental. Além disso, você poderia ter de esperar anos para ser mãe.

Surpreendeu-se de ele saber sobre congelamento de óvulos, mas supôs ter lido uma reportagem em algum lugar.

— Eu seria um pai para seu filho. Para _nosso_ filho — continuou. — Hoje. Amanhã.

Maldito. Estava lhe oferecendo tudo o que queria numa bandeja de prata. Bem, quase tudo.

Seu tolo coração doeu e automaticamente tentou protegê-lo. Recentemente ele não parava de disparar

— O que você ganha com isso? — perguntou, desconfiada.

— Com alguma sorte, um filho, um filho que algum dia vai herdar a Evans REH.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Então qual é a diferença entre você e Amos? Ele tinha motivos ulteriores que envolviam a posse do dinheiro de Evans REH e você também.

A expressão dele era de quem se sentira insultado.

— Em primeiro lugar, estou sendo honesto com você. Nosso casamento traria vantagens para nós dois. Segundo, não quero Evans REH para mim mesmo. — Sacudiu os ombros. — Mas ficaria feliz se um filho nosso recebesse essa herança.

Ela se surpreendeu por ele não alegar que tinha direito de tomar posse da Evans REH por haver contribuído consideravelmente para seu sucesso e, com relutância, admitiu que era um ponto a seu favor.

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que tinha de terminar tudo _agora,_ porque seu coração ferido não aguentaria mais nada.

Passara toda a vida tentando criar uma identidade para si mesma, diferente da de _herdeira da Evans,_ a filha do magnata do ramo imobiliário Marcus Evans.

Tinha sido um esforço fútil, mas odiava a forma como sempre voltava ao mesmo padrão, particularmente agora.

Pegou a maçaneta da porta.

— Preciso voltar agora.

James deu um passo à frente, seu olhar intenso.

— Lily...

Nesse momento, porém, a porta foi aberta e ela deu um passo para trás, a mão largando a maçaneta. Um de seus funcionários, vestido como um médico da década de 1930, completo com espelho na cabeça e suspensórios, surgiu na soleira.

— Aqui está você! — disse. — Todos nós estávamos procurando você. Sue quer saber onde fica o outro freezer de Marlene Black.

Olhou mais uma vez para James.

— Preciso ir.

Então deixou a sala. Não estava fugindo... ou assim tentava se convencer.

* * *

— Ele o quê? — perguntou Marlene Black.

— Ele me pediu em casamento — repetiu Lily. Dizer as palavras apenas as tornavam um pouco mais reais. Ela se recostou nas almofadas do sofá e colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa ao lado. Ainda estava de pijama, tendo se permitido o luxo de dormir até tarde depois de ter trabalhado na festa dos Black. Marlene riu.

— Bem, pelo menos foi um trabalho rápido. Semana passada, livrou-se de seu noivo, e esta semana pede você em casamento!

— De certa forma.

Contara a Marlene sobre a traição de Amos e o papel de James em informá-la do que acontecia. Não mencionara o beijo em seu apartamento porque, disse a si mesma, considerara ter sido uma aberração.

Mas não havia meios de considerar _uma proposta_ uma anomalia ou fantasia de sua imaginação, embora tivesse tentado na noite anterior. Se tivesse tido sucesso, seria capaz de ignorar as estranhas tentações que estava sentindo. E quando Marlene havia telefonado naquela manhã para discutir a festa, não conseguira deixar de contar à amiga sobre a _real_ diversão da noite anterior.

— Devo admitir — disse Marlene — que ele é lento enquanto não passa pelo portão, mas depois sabe muito bem como agir para compensar o tempo perdido. Ele a conhece, o quê? Há dez anos?

— Tanto tempo assim? — respondeu.

— Então, o que vai fazer? — perguntou Marlene.

— Está brincando? Nada! Caso você não tenha notado, passei a última década detestando James Potter.

— Há uma linha muito fina entre amor e ódio.

 _Como se eu não soubesse._ Os últimos dias tinham sido reveladores para ela. Pensara que amava Amos e descobrira que nem mesmo o conhecia direito. E Pensara que detestava James e descobrira, bem... Mas não queria discutir o assunto com Marlene.

— De qualquer maneira, não preciso dele. Estamos no século XXI. Tenho opções. Exceto que, naturalmente ele me chamou a atenção para isso com muita consideração, aceitando sua _proposta_ não terei apenas um doador de esperma, mas um pai dedicado.

— Ele tem razão nisso.

— Muito obrigada.

— Só estou dizendo. Tenho três filhos e, acredite, há dias em que gostaria de me clonar.

— Humm.

Um zumbido soou, indicando que havia outra chamada no celular. Removeu o fone do ouvido para verificar na tela e reconheceu o número de James. Ao longo dos anos, tiveram contatos telefônicos ocasionais sobre assuntos da diretoria da Evans REH, assim não estava surpresa por ele ter seu número.

Falando ao telefone de novo, disse a Marlene:

— Você não vai acreditar, mas é James na outra linha. Posso falar com você mais tarde?

— Claro! Conte-me o que está acontecendo. Vou morrer de vontade de saber se ele lhe causou outros choques. Sirius é tão maçante!

Quando terminou de falar com Marlene e virou para a outra chamada, disse sem necessidade:

— Alô?

— É James.

— Suponho que está ligando para negar seu momento de insanidade na noite passada — disse e afetando um tom entediado, embora experimentasse a emoção de um piloto de asa delta. — Bem, não é preciso se dar ao trabalho...

— Na verdade — interrompeu secamente —, estou ligando para contratar seus serviços para uma festa.

Ela suspirou.

— Sinto-me obrigada a lembrar-lhe que, como sua esposa, você teria meus serviços de graça. Assim, estou confusa. Você resolveu garantir suas apostas?

Ele riu.

— Certo, você me pegou. Meu plano diabólico é forçá-la, de uma forma ou de outra, a me preparar uma festa de graça sempre que eu quiser.

— Tenho uma novidade para você — disparou de volta. — Dificilmente seria uma festa.

Ele riu de novo.

— Acho que consigo lidar com você.

Uma onda de calor a percorreu.

— Estou realmente telefonando para contratar seus serviços — insistiu ele. — Estou pensando em dar um coquetel para alguns associados nos negócios daqui a uma semana.

— Oh.

— Você está disponível?

— Preciso ver minha agenda.

Já sabia que estava livre.

— Tinha pensado em usar a firma que geralmente contrato, nada extravagante, mas depois de vê-la em ação na noite passada preferi contratar você.

— Não cobro barato.

— Quer realmente ouvir minha resposta?

— Você é persistente.

— É meu nome do meio. E como pode resistir à oportunidade de provar para mim como você é boa? — disse ele, a voz baixa e macia como seda.

O danado sabia como atingi-la. Em voz alta, disse com vivacidade:

— Temos que discutir o que você quer e lhe mandarei meu contrato padrão.

— Excelente.

Quando desligou a chamada de James, imediatamente pensou que iria se arrepender de aceitar o compromisso.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse lidar com a ansiedade, o telefone tocou de novo, ao som de _That's What Friends Are For._

Abriu o celular.

— Alô, Marlene.

— E então? — perguntou a amiga. — Como foi? Decidi que telefonar era melhor do que morrer para descobrir.

— Ele quer me contratar.

— Contrate-uma-esposa?

— Não, outra coisa. Ele quer que eu promova uma festa para ele. Não sei mais se o desejo dele é por mim ou pela Occasions by Design.

— Bem, dou-lhe nota alta por originalidade. É melhor do que desejar os milhões de Evans REH.

Na verdade, James a mantinha tão desequilibrada, pensou Lily, que não tinha certeza do que ele realmente queria.

Enquanto contava tudo a Marlene sobre seu telefonema com James, também compreendeu que, por uma vez na vida, podia ver um lado positivo em ser perseguida pelo seu dinheiro por homens como Amos: ao menos sabia o que esperar.

* * *

Lily chegou à mansão de James em Pacific Heights às quatro horas, numa brilhante tarde de sexta-feira. Dera a si mesma três horas para preparar tudo antes que os hóspedes viessem.

Do meio-fio, olhou para a impressionante fachada Queen Anne da casa, parcialmente protegida da rua por uma alta cerca e um jardim fronteiro muito bem tratado.

Quando James lhe dera seu endereço pelo telefone na semana anterior, para que pudesse mandar entregas para a festa, não pensara sobre sua localização em Pacific Heights.

Agora, porém, ficou surpresa por descobrir que ele vivia numa casa majestosa, completa com frontões, alas e torres.

Ficou encantada, a despeito de si mesma.

Durante os anos em que o conhecera, fizera questão de não ser curiosa sobre James. Quanto menos soubesse sobre ele, mais podia simular que ele não a afetava. E como haviam combinado os detalhes da festa desta noite por telefone e fax, ela nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer sua casa até hoje.

Na verdade, sentira-se aliviada pela comunicação indireta. No momento, achava que não conseguiria ter outro encontro face a face com James.

Mas sabia que a trégua estava prestes a terminar.

Enquanto alguns de seus funcionários descarregavam suprimentos de uma das vans da Occasions by Design, James chegou em seu carro esporte prata. Viu-o estacionar junto à calçada. Segundos depois, ele apareceu, erguendo os óculos escuros para o topo da cabeça.

Observou-o em seu terno azul-marinho e notou que tinha cortado o cabelo, já curto, que agora emoldurava seu rosto totalmente másculo.

Ele parecia animado, sexy... espetacular.

Seu corpo vibrou com a energia. Era uma reação à qual estava se acostumando agora que sabia como ele era capaz de fazê-la vibrar com seus lábios e mãos.

Mas estava determinada a resistir. Esta noite seria apenas de mais um sucesso para a Occasions by Design. Nada mais.

Disse a si mesma que estava ali apenas porque tinha uma data livre na agenda para produzir a festa. Naturalmente, depois do desastre que fora Amos, e se perguntava como pudera ter sido tão cega, também era possível que estivesse se tornando mestra em enganar a si mesma.

Por sorte seus pais não estariam presentes esta noite, assim a pressão seria menor por esse lado. Sua mãe lhe dissera que haviam recusado o convite de James por causa de um compromisso anterior.

— Oi — chamou James, seu olhar percorrendo-lhe o corpo.

Sentiu o olhar como um selo quente e passou a mão sobre uma ruga em sua calça comprida. Estava vestida com um conjunto que adorava, uma blusa azul cor de flor de milho, enfeitada de contas, calça negra de seda e sandálias Christian Louboutin, mas de repente se sentiu consciente de seu corpo, tímida e tensa.

Para disfarçar sua agitação, mostrou a mansão diante deles.

— Não é bem o lugar onde imaginei que você morasse.

Um sorriso lento se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ele se aproximava mais dela.

— Vou adivinhar. Você esperava um apartamento de cobertura para solteiro.

Ela acenou.

— Pensei ter ouvido meu pai mencionar há algum tempo que você morava em algum lugar no centro da cidade.

— Desisti da cobertura há dois anos. — Ele deu de ombros. — Queria mudança. E este lugar me permite receber numa escala maior. Mas ainda é um trabalho em execução.

— Há dois anos? — perguntou. — Não foi por essa época que você foi promovido a presidente de Evans REH?

Mostrava antagonismo ao sugerir que o dinheiro Evans lhe permitira ter um endereço de luxo em Pacific Heights, mas não pôde evitar.

Faria qualquer coisa para afastar de si o calor de seu olhar. Sentiu que se transformaria em chamas bem ali na calçada.

— Vamos apenas dizer que o mercado imobiliário estava muito bem na época — respondeu ele com calma. — Para a Lilkit Investments e para a Evans REH.

— Só presumi que uma cobertura estaria mais de acordo com você — disse em tom mais conciliador. — Você deve ficar perdido em todo esse espaço.

Um sorriso enigmático brincou em seus lábios!

— Tentando encontrar indícios, na minha escolha de propriedade, de que não sou o tipo de criar raízes? Desculpe desapontá-la.

— Na verdade — disse ela —, pensei que você desfrutaria a vista do alto de uma cobertura, olhando para baixo, para nós, mortais inferiores.

Ele riu e então murmurou:

— Acho que você não tem a menor ideia do que eu _desfrutaria, Lily._

Lily compreendeu que não estavam mais falando sobre propriedades, ou mesmo da seriedade de seu pedido de casamento.

Uma visão dos dois fazendo sexo em lençóis desarrumados surgiu em sua mente. Como num reflexo, sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou, a expressão divertida e conhecedora.

Ela se virou.

— Preciso supervisionar a cozinha, já que não há muito tempo. Estou aqui para promover uma festa, lembra?

— É claro — murmurou enquanto ela se virava. — Por que mais você estaria aqui?

Seu comentário enigmático quase a fez perder o ritmo da caminhada, mas forçou-se a continuar andando.

A pergunta ecoou em sua mente. _Por que mais ela estaria aqui?_

* * *

Está aí mais um capítulo e desculpem pela demora. Obrigada pelos reviews. Obrigada a **Deby, Mel Itaki, Ninha Souma, NikiCooper, Paola.**

Espero tenha gostado do capítulo e até o próximo capítulo, espero não demorar muito, kkkkkk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SETE**

Até agora tudo bem, pensou Lily enquanto se certificava de que as baixelas de prata e outros utensílios estavam bem distribuídos num aparador da sala de estar de James.

Compreendeu de repente que esta noite não se sentia uma promotora de eventos ou mesmo uma convidada.

Ao contrário, parecia que ela e James eram os anfitriões, agindo em harmonia tranquila e silenciosa. Ela o ajudara a receber os convidados, muitos dos quais conhecia, e James fora à cozinha muitas vezes para ajudar. Era quase como se fossem _marido e mulher,_ sussurrara-lhe uma voz íntima antes que conseguisse silenciá-la.

Logo que chegara, ficara tão encantada pelo interior da casa de James como pelo exterior. A cozinha era um sonho, com seus aparelhos top de linha de aço inoxidável, bancadas de granito, pia dupla e dois fogões. A disposição dos outros aposentos do andar térreo permitia que as pessoas andassem livremente. Uma brisa agradável entrava pelas portas envidraçadas e por várias janelas.

Não havia dúvida, refletiu enquanto arranjava o aparador, de que James escolhera bem quando comprara a casa. Mas não devia se surpreender com isso, ele tinha um olho mágico para propriedades imobiliárias.

Também tinha de admitir que James era muito mais rico do que imaginara.

Não era apenas o luxo da casa. De trechos de conversas que ouvira dos convidados, havia descoberto como a Lilkit Investments se tornara bem-sucedida nos últimos anos, durante os quais ela de propósito se recusara a prestar atenção a qualquer coisa que James fazia.

Muitos convidados faziam grandes elogios à capacidade de investimento de James. Descobrira que ele era proprietário de imóveis residenciais de luxo, condomínios e unidades para aluguel em quase toda a cidade.

Union Square. Russian Hill. Bernal Heights. Fisherman's Wharf. E, claro, Pacific Heights. Suas aquisições se espalhavam por todos os bairros mais exclusivos e nobres de São Francisco.

Sob outras circunstâncias, as conversas dos convidados poderiam ter lhe causado muita raiva. Mas esta noite não a incomodaram. Estava mais interessada nos efeitos que James lhe provocava sempre que estava perto.

Lançou-lhe um olhar através da sala, onde ele estava em pé ao lado da lareira, conversando com um casal de meia-idade e segurando uma taça de vinho.

Estava vestido com uma camisa branca de colarinho aberto e calças pretas para a festa, mas mesmo em roupa casual sua postura sedutora fazia o coração de Lily disparar.

— Lily!

Sobressaltada, acordou de seu devaneio, voltou se e percebeu que a irmã de James caminhava em direção a ela.

— Monica! Não a vejo há séculos. Monica sorriu-lhe, aliviada.

— Estou tão feliz de estar aqui. Ben precisou ficar em São Francisco para um jantar de negócios esta noite, mas decidimos vir depois do encontro para o fim da festa de James.

Lily sabia que a irmã de James se casara dois anos antes com um produtor de Hollywood e vivia a maior parte do tempo em Los Angeles.

Abraçou Monica e sentiu uma saliência inconfundível no ventre da outra mulher sob a blusa. Afastando-se, disse:

— Você está...?

Monica acenou que sim, seu rosto iluminado,

— Estamos encantados.

— James não disse nada — exclamou.

Embora ficasse feliz por Monica, sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração por seu sonho de uma família ter se tornado mais distante. Monica sorriu de novo.

— Contei a James há algum tempo, mas você sabe, algumas vezes ele pode ser tão... Qual é a palavra que estou procurando?

— Arrogante? Irritante? Insuportável?

Monica riu.

— Você o conhece tão bem!

 _E melhor ainda ultimamente,_ pensou Lily. Monica olhou para o irmão.

— Espero que ele esteja bem. Passou tantos anos cuidando de mim e de Josh que me pergunto se ele não está se sentindo um pouco perdido agora.

Sabia a história da morte prematura dos pais de James, é claro, mas durante todos os anos em que o conhecera ele sempre lhe parecera forte e invencível.

— Posso pensar em muitas palavras para descrever seu irmão, mas _perdido_ não é uma delas — disse.

Pelo menos no que dizia respeito a ela, James era confiante demais sobre o que queria.

Olhou para James e quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela do outro lado da sala, perdeu a aspiração.

De propósito, voltou-se para Monica.

— Estou falando sério — continuou Monica. — Algumas vezes me pergunto se a inquietação foi o motivo de James ter comprado esta casa. Ele estava pagando mensalidades escolares e cuidando de horários de dentistas numa época em que muitos estudantes de faculdade pensam apenas sobre a festa seguinte. Agora ele não sabe o que fazer consigo mesmo.

As palavras de Monica fizeram Lily pensar em seu pedido de casamento. Estava apenas inquieto? Ou se sentia abandonado agora que seus irmãos estavam casados?

Monica tocou seu braço.

— Vamos falar de assuntos mais amenos. Como você está? E como está... Oh, espere, qual é o nome dele? _Amos?_

— Foi-se — respondeu sucintamente.

Pela pergunta de Monica, Lily presumiu James não contara à irmã nenhum dos tristes detalhes de sua vida recente. A última vez que viu Monica, meses atrás, ela havia apenas começado a se encontrar com Amos. Uma ruga se formou na testa de Monica.

— Oh, sinto muito.

— Não sinta — replicou. — Acabou muito mal mas foi melhor assim.

Monica sorriu, os lábios um pouco retorcidos.

— Não sou boa na escolha de assuntos amenos não é?

Lily sorriu em resposta.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

— Você teve oportunidade de ver a casa? — perguntou Monica, mudando de assunto. — Alguns detalhes são gloriosos. Você deve pedir a James que lhe mostre tudo quando a festa acabar.

— Seria ótimo, mas tenho certeza de que ele estará cansado no fim da noite — respondeu, pensando que Monica não tinha motivos para pensar que a casa de James _não era_ um tópico de conversa seguro para ela.

Não precisou dizer mais nada, porém, porque o marido de Monica, Ben, juntou-se a elas e a conversa mudou de repente para outros assuntos.

Pouco tempo depois, foi chamada para supervisionar a limpeza da cozinha quando os hóspedes começaram a sair. Tomara providências para que o alimento que sobrara fosse enviado para um abrigo de sem-tetos, como costumava fazer.

E deixou seus últimos funcionários saírem quando começou a fiscalizar de novo a cozinha, para se assegurar de que tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

James entrou na cozinha quando guardava alguns utensílios numa gaveta.

— Monica e Josh e companhia acabaram de sair — anunciou.

Olhou para ele e parou o que estava fazendo. Estavam sozinhos nesta casa grande? A tensão pulsou em todo o seu corpo.

— Pensei que ficariam aqui — disse com rapidez. — Há tantos quartos.

— Ambos mantiveram os apartamentos que comprei para eles muitos anos atrás em São Francisco. — James piscou. — Muito melhor do que ficar sob os olhos observadores do irmão mais velho, não é?

— _Oh._ Bem, pena que não tive a chance de me despedir — respondeu.

James havia comprado apartamentos para sem irmãos? Era mais uma indicação que tivera essa noite sobre como tinha cuidado bem de Monica Josh depois da morte de seus pais.

— Monica sabia que você estaria ocupada na cozinha e não quis incomodá-la — disse James enquanto caminhava pela cozinha até uma bancada e se recostava.

Parecia à vontade, enquanto ela sentia picadas de consciência de si mesma em cada metro da pele.

Enquanto limpava migalhas inexistentes da bancada, disse:

— Soube que parabéns são devidos. Você vai ser tio.

— Duas vezes — respondeu. — Josh me contou há duas semanas que ele e Tessa também estão esperando.

As palavras ficaram suspensas no ar, trazendo a sua mente as questões que pairavam entre eles, seu anseio por um filho e a proposta dele, à qual ela ainda não tinha uma resposta clara, _sim_ ou _não._

Ela jogou o papel toalha na lata de lixo e ele disse com tranquilidade:

— Sabe, Monica me mandou mostrar-lhe a casa antes de você sair.

— Mandou? — respondeu com rapidez. — Realmente não é necessário.

— Eu insisto. A festa foi um grande sucesso graças a você. Merece pelo menos conhecer a casa toda.

Ela não queria ser atraída ainda mais para a sedução da casa, da sedução _dele._

Não queria se imaginar aqui e pensar em decorar um dos quartos como quarto de bebê.

Ele se afastou da bancada e segurou sua mão.

O contato lhe causou um pequeno choque elétrico que subiu pelo braço.

 _Este é James,_ o cérebro descrente mandou dizer a seu coração. Sempre o conhecera. E todo esse tempo tivera grande antipatia por ele.

— Vamos — disse ele.

Lily deixou James levá-la pela cozinha em direção à frente da casa.

Já estava quase familiarizada com a maioria dos aposentos do andar térreo, mas James identificou-os enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor central.

Uma sala de jantar formal era seguida por uma sala de estar imensa, com um console de lareira de madeira lavrada. Havia também uma biblioteca com estantes em todas as paredes, uma lavanderia e uma sala dedicada inteiramente a uma grande mesa de sinuca. Mais cedo, ela havia parado para olhá-la com interesse. Parecia que James gostava tanto de sinuca quanto o pai dela.

A decoração era uma mistura de tradicional vitoriano e contemporâneo confortável, que formava uma estética completa e distintamente Costa Oeste.

Quando chegaram à entrada da frente, James voltou e se dirigiu para a escadaria central da casa

— Você precisa de ajuda para cuidar desta casa — comentou ela enquanto subiam.

— Sim, mas não para morar — respondeu. — Contratei um serviço de governanta para esta casa e o chalé que tenho em Napa.

No andar superior, ele abriu e fechou portas, mostrando-lhe os diversos quartos de dormir. Um deles ainda tinha um papel de parede feminino, com estampas de rosas, deixado pelo proprietário anterior. Outro tinha duas camas de solteiro separadas por uma penteadeira vitoriana tradicional. Dois outros quartos não tinham mobílias.

Havia cinco quartos no total e a suíte master ficou por último.

A suíte a surpreendeu por sua decoração casual James recostou-se contra o batente da porta e observou-a enquanto ela olhava em torno.

Os objetos espalhados davam ao quarto a aparência de que nele _vivia_ alguém, ao contrário de alguns dos outros aposentos da casa.

Havia uma grande cama com uma impressionante estrutura de laça negra e roupa de cama branca, que fazia um belo contraste. Suntuosas cortinas de seda amarela destacavam as três enormes janelas e um tapete estampado cobria o assoalho de madeira escura.

— Aprova? — perguntou.

Ela assentiu, sabendo que precisava sair dali antes que seu pulso pulasse da pele.

— A decoração é adorável. A casa toda é.

Moveu-se em direção à porta, mas ele ocupava a passagem.

— Estou feliz — disse ele, a voz baixa e intensa.

— Preciso... _Ir embora._

Mas não terminou o pensamento, as palavras morrendo em seus lábios enquanto ele a olhava atentamente.

Debruçou-se sobre ela, estudou seu rosto e então abaixou a boca sobre a dela.

Desta vez, esperava o zunido, a estonteante explosão de euforia.

Beijou-a, quente e profundamente, tomando-a nos braços. Os braços dela se ergueram e se fecharam em torno de seu pescoço, as bocas unidas e o calor crescendo.

O mundo desapareceu e uma flama de desejo acendeu-se dentro dela.

— Mmm.

Muito tarde, percebeu que o som surgira dela. Quando ele se afastou, sua respiração era profunda e as pálpebras estavam pesadas.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou num sussurro.

— Não é óbvio?

— Estou aqui para fazer um trabalho...

— ...que já acabou. Não tem mais que trabalhar para mim.

Ela tentou de novo.

— Sou uma promotora de festas.

— Sim... e você quer que eu soletre como você _realmente_ pode promover uma festa para mim?

Uma tonteira percorreu-a.

— Inacreditável, não é? — perguntou, a voz rouca de excitação. — Nós nos conhecemos há, o quê? Uma década? Se eu soubesse que beijá-la seria tão bom, nunca teria sido capaz de resistir.

Seu coração magoado absorveu as palavras com intensidade. Estava desesperado por uma demonstração de sinceridade depois da infidelidade de Amos.

— Não havia _resistência_ envolvida — contradisse ela surdamente. — Você não gostava de mim.

— Se apenas isso fosse verdade...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele beijou de novo e a paixão se acendeu de imediato.

Depois de um momento, ela afastou a boca.

— Espere. Não podemos fazer isso!

— Por quê? — perguntou. — Você se livrou de um noivo e... — olhou em torno como se procurasse alguém — ...ah, sim, eu nunca tive uma noiva.

— Este é um cenário tão clássico!

Seus olhos penetraram os dela, discos negros prometendo prazer.

— É difícil pensar nisso agora, mas sim, _é verdade._ Você se incomoda?

— Eu...

Deus, _não._ No momento, era difícil se incomodar, até mesmo pensar.

 _Por que não dormir com James?_ Não precisaria haver nenhum compromisso. Ele seria seu consolo depois de Amos. Um bálsamo para seu ego.

James mordeu de leve seus lábios.

— Amos era um idiota. Não podia olhar além de sua conta bancária, para a mulher que você é.

Sua mão encontrou o fecho da blusa e puxou.

— Apenas mergulhe — disse ele, a voz baixa e convincente. — O que tem a perder?

— Você não é o tipo selvagem e louco — observou.

— Sou um investidor imobiliário. Isso me torna um jogador por natureza.

Engraçado, nunca pensara nele dessa forma. Sempre lhe parecera muito sóbrio e grave para ser do tipo aventureiro. Mas nos últimos dias ela vira um lado inteiramente diferente de James.

A blusa se separou nas costas, as duas metades do zíper se abrindo. Com um pouco de ajuda de James, a blusa escorregou de seus ombros e pelos braços, caindo a seus pés. Ficou apenas de sutiã.

Os olhos de James brilharam.

— Você é adorável, Lily.

Pôs as mãos em sua cintura e então acariciou para cima e para baixo os lados de seu tórax, as ponta dos polegares escorregando sobre a pele sensível da barriga.

Estava agudamente consciente de cada um seus movimentos. Mesmo assim, lutou por uma indiferença sofisticada que não sentia.

— Sem compromisso, James — disse ela com petulância. — Esta noite você é meu consolo, e isso é tudo.

O queixo de James enrijeceu.

— Se é o que você quer...

— É o que eu quero — confirmou, as mãos erguendo até os botões da camisa e desabotoando o primeiro.

— Então, por que perder tempo?

E, com essas palavras, ele a carregou até a cama. Sentou-a em seu colo e beijou-a longa e completamente.

Ela lhe tomou a cabeça nas mãos e devolveu o beijo sem reservas. Se era para jogar a cautela ao vento, então queria garantir que o momento seria de total prazer.

O membro ereto pressionava seu corpo, alimentando o desejo doloroso que começava a surgir dentro dela. Os dedos de James mergulharam em seus cabelos e ela sentiu o batimento forte de seu coração.

As sandálias negras caíram no chão, uma depois da outra, e um momento depois ela ficou em pé entre as pernas dele, ajudada pelas mãos apoiadas na base de suas costas.

James esfregou-lhe os seios com o rosto e ela apertou a cabeça contra seu corpo, descansando os braços nos ombros fortes enquanto as mãos se fechavam em torno da cabeça de James.

Com um movimento rápido do pulso, desabotoou o sutiã e atirou-o para o outro lado do quarto.

Tomou um mamilo na boca e acariciou-o com a língua repetidamente, interrompendo de vez em quando para sorvê-lo. Os joelhos dela ficaram bambos.

— Oh, James.

— Sim — disse ele roucamente. — Sinta prazer.

Transferiu sua atenção para o outro seio e ela ficou sem fôlego, sufocada pela paixão.

Quando ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça, ela lhe daria qualquer coisa, mas seus dedos foram para a cintura de sua calça e ele se atrapalhou com o botão e o zíper.

Momentos depois, segurando com os polegares ao mesmo tempo a cintura da calça e da calcinha, puxou-as até abaixo dos quadris.

Concentrou-se no ápice das coxas e acariciou-o com a palma da mão.

O desejo era um delírio. Esta noite estava tão errada, de todas as maneiras, que o gosto do proibido alimentou sua vontade.

As mãos dele seguraram sua cintura e, num movimento que a surpreendeu, ergueu-a e jogou-a de costas na cama ao lado dele.

Levantou-se então e, obrigando-a com o olhar a não tirar os olhos dele, desabotoou a camisa e jogou-a para o lado.

Ela se sentiu incapaz de respirar.

Sob o disfarce de Clark Kent, James era a fantasia de qualquer mulher. Seu peito era liso e musculoso, o que tornava evidente que antes ou depois do trabalho ele se exercitava.

As pálpebras semicerradas, James olhava-a enquanto tirava o cinto e atirava para longe os sapatos.

Ela molhou os lábios com a língua.

— O médico disse que meus testes estão perfeitos.

— Ótimo — disse ele com voz profunda. — No teste de sangue que fiz no mês passado, durante os exames anuais, recebi aprovação total.

Ele tirou a calça e a cueca, sua ereção saltando livre.

Ela não se lembrava de sentir tanta excitação na vida.

— Eu... hã, ainda estou tomando pílula. Nunca parei, embora Amos e eu tenhamos decidido nos abster por um tempo, antes do casamento. — Ergueu um ombro. —Acho que queria ter certeza de que estávamos seguros até ficarmos prontos para tentar...

Deixou a sentença sem terminar, mas tinha certeza de que ele compreendera o que queria dizer. Até que estivessem prontos para _tentar ter um filho._

James acenou com a cabeça, então ergueu-lhe um tornozelo e beijou a pele sensível do arco interno do pé.

— _Tente_ relaxar. _Tente_ gostar. _—_ Um sorriso lento e malicioso tocou seus lábios. — _Tente_ me deixar saber como faço você se sentir.

Segurou o outro tornozelo, puxou-a para a beira da cama e começou a lhe dar prazer com a boca.

Tudo acontecera tão depressa que quase não teve tempo de soltar uma exclamação de susto e surpresa.

Voltou a cabeça de lado e levou o punho à boca para abafar os gemidos.

Amos jamais mostrara interesse em lhe dar prazer desta forma. Estava atordoada pelas arrebatadoras e novas sensações que lhe percorriam o corpo.

James segurou seu braço e tirou-lhe a mão da boca, levantando a cabeça o tempo suficiente para dizer em voz rouca:

— Lembre-se, _tente_ me deixar saber como se sente.

Não _podia_ deixá-lo saber. Em vez disso, tentou se lembrar de seu motivo para estar na cama dele.

 _Um caso de vingança, um caso de vingança, um caso de vingança._

Era tudo. Uma noite apenas, para acalmar seu orgulho.

Mesmo assim, ondas de choque a sacudiram e ela se sentiu estilhaçar e se dividir.

James se ergueu e abraçou-a até que seu corpo relaxasse de novo.

Então tirou as mechas de cabelo do rosto e seus olhos se encontraram.

Ela abriu os lábios.

— Amos jamais quis...

— Amos é um idiota. Já não concordamos com isso?

Apesar do tom sério, sua expressão mostrava satisfação masculina, como se estivesse contente de já ter superado Amos.

Ela escorregou a mão ao longo de suas coxas musculosas, cedendo ao anseio irresistível de tocá-lo e acariciá-lo.

Ele ficou tenso e pegou-lhe a mão.

— Ah, gatinha. Não é uma boa ideia justo agora.

Olhou para ele, uma pergunta em sua expressão, então uma quente compreensão surgiu.

— Preciso estar dentro de você — disse asperamente. — Estou quase pronto.

— Sim — suspirou.

Ele lhe mudou a posição e então escorregou para dentro dela, centímetro por centímetro, preenchendo-lhe todos os espaços vazios.

Ao entrar completamente, respirou com a força de uma explosão.

Tinha subestimado, pensou Lily vagamente, como seria ser possuída por James.

Ele começou a se mover num ritmo constante, suas mãos e boca trabalhando para evocar-lhe uma resposta, com um instinto infalível sobre seus pontos de prazer.

Outro orgasmo a sacudiu, seus dedos mergulhando nas costas dele, mas James apenas continuou a levá-la para cada vez mais alto... até que ambos ficaram em equilíbrio, um momento longo de tensão que os levou a saborear a intimidade.

E então, com um gemido áspero, James arqueou as costas, os tendões em relevo em seu pescoço, e mergulhou mais profundamente, derramando-se dentro dela e provocando seu final e glorioso orgasmo.

* * *

Que capítulo!

Quero agradecer a quem está acompanhando e aos reviews:

 **Aninha E. Potter:** Está aí mais pra você. Espero que tenha gostado.

 **Ninha Souma:** Realmente eles foram pra cama antes da proposta.

 **Mel Itaik** : O clima esquentou e muito!

Espero que todos tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OITO**

James acordou na manhã seguinte com um sorriso. Tinha a agradável sensação de sair das névoas de um sonho erótico.

Quando o nevoeiro se dissipou, lembrou-se da noite passada.

 _Tinha dormido com Lily Evans._

Nunca se sentira tão conectado durante o sexo. Sentiu um movimento a seu lado e ergueu a cabeça sobre um cotovelo, debruçando-se sobre Lily.

Os olhos dela continuavam fechados, mas era evidente que estava acordando. Seus cabelos ruivos espalhavam-se em leque sobre o travesseiro, os cílios negros contra a suavidade leitosa de sua pele. Os lábios entreabertos eram cheios, suaves e convidativos.

Cenas da noite anterior encheram sua mente. Lembrou-se de paixão com que o beijara e como usara com sabedoria sua boca. Sentiu os primeiros sinais de excitação.

Lily se moveu e sua perna escorregou pela dele.

Depois de um momento, os olhos dela se abriram lentamente.

— Bom dia — disse ele.

— Hã... Oi.

— Estava olhando você acordar.

Seus olhos se abriram.

— Estava?

— A noite passada foi... — procurou uma palavra que lhe fizesse justiça, mas encontrou apenas uma: fantástica.

Passou a mão por sua perna numa carícia preguiçosa. Gostaria de repetir agora mesmo o desempenho da noite passada. Na verdade, pensou, olhando sua boca, não podia pensar num meio melhor de passar a manhã.

Debruçou-se para beijá-la, mas quando estava prestes a juntar sua boca à de Lily, ela jogou os lençóis para trás e pulou da cama.

Ele a olhou, confuso.

— Onde você vai?

Ao mesmo tempo, não podia deixar de apreciar a vista. Tinha um corpo sensacional. Lembrou-se da foto que vira muitas vezes na biblioteca de Marcus, uma Lily adolescente vestida com suas roupas de balé e fazendo uma pirueta.

Lily pegou o sutiã e a calcinha do chão e então olhou o despertador sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.

— É sábado. Eu... tenho que trabalhar. Há uma solenidade no MOMA esta noite.

— Estarei lá.

— Você não foi convidado.

— Tenho contatos — brincou ele. — E o mais importante é uma certa promotora de festas bem conhecida.

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, vestiu a calcinha, sem olhar para ele.

O leve divertimento que brincava nos cantos de sua boca desapareceu. Tinha a nítida impressão de que estava sendo descartado e não gostou disso.

 _Você é meu consolo._ Lembrou-se das palavras dela, embora na noite anterior tivessem se perdido numa nuvem de desejo.

 _Nem no inferno,_ pensou.

Depois do que haviam partilhado, não deixaria que ela o dispensasse como um _nada_ casual.

Atirou para trás as cobertas do seu lado da cama e levantou-se.

Vestia o sutiã quando ele se encaminhou para ela.

— Vai embora tão cedo? — perguntou.

Ela procurou no assoalho.

— Eu... eu tenho de achar minhas sandálias.

Quando se abaixou para procurar, ele lhe agarrou o braço e a fez parar.

— Não vou deixar você fugir disso.

Jogou os cabelos para trás enquanto se endireitava.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Quero dizer que você está apavorada e fugindo, Lily.

— Apavorada com o quê? _Você?_ — perguntou com desdém. — Não sou Chapeuzinho Vermelho e você não é o Lobo Mau.

— Então é um problema — respondeu ele —, porque estou definitivamente faminto por você.

 _Na noite passada, ele praticamente a devorara._ Ela empalideceu, mas recuperou sua bravata com rapidez.

— Não vamos tornar a noite passada em algo maior do que foi, certo? Obrigada por ajudar a restaurar minha confiança depois de Amos. Pode eliminar essa tarefa da sua lista.

— Ótimo — disse suavemente. — Agora vamos fugir para Vegas e nos casar. Também risco esse item da minha lista e sua vingança será completa.

— _O quê?!_ — Ela o encarou com tanto espanto que ele quase riu. — Você está louco!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Estou lhe oferecendo uma forma de se afastar de Amos e ter a última palavra. Uma forma de obter tudo o que quer, incluindo um bebê. Mas você recusa. Então, quem está louco?

— Seus dois irmãos vão ter filhos — respondeu ela, num tom cheio de suspeita. — É por isto que está tão disposto a ter um filho comigo? Por que está se sentindo abandonado?

Seu queixo endureceu.

— Vamos apenas dizer que recentemente tive a oportunidade de descobrir o que realmente quero.

Ele acordara recentemente para a realidade. Não como ela acreditava. O fato de que quase a deixara escapar de suas mãos e cair nas de Diggory fora seu toque de alvorada.

Agora, viu emoção nos olhos dele e sentiu um enfraquecimento de sua defesa.

Manteve a pressão.

— O que tem a perder?

Ambos sabiam que o noivo dela se fora e que suas possibilidades de sair e conseguir outro em pouco tempo eram muito fracas.

— Não posso fugir! — exclamou abruptamente. — Sou uma promotora de eventos!

Ele deu uma gargalhada e então tomou-a nos braços.

— Tenho certeza de que podemos arranjar tudo — murmurou.

* * *

Quatro dias depois, Lily tocava a campainha da porta de James. Tinham combinado de se encontrar na casa dele para discutir detalhes do casamento.

Viera diretamente de um jantar de negócios com um cliente em potencial e estava vestida com uma blusa com decote em V e saia bege até os joelhos.

Quando James abriu aporta, ela engoliu em seco. Estava vestido de modo casual, com jeans preto e uma camisa azul-escuro aberta no pescoço. Parecia incrivelmente sexy.

— Entre — disse ele com tranquilidade. Molhou os lábios enquanto o seguia.

— Desculpe, estou atrasada. O jantar demorou mais do que eu esperava.

— Sem problema. Comi alguma coisa e estava prestes a me sentar com alguns relatórios de negócios.

Começou a caminhar pela casa, mas então parou inesperadamente à porta aberta da sala de sinuca.

—Você joga? — perguntou.

Se jogava? É claro que sim. Crescera com uma mesa de sinuca em casa e aprendera com o melhor: Marcus Evans.

Apenas garantira, durante todos os anos em que o conhecera, que nunca seria levada a jogar com James. Uma competição face a face com ele sobre feltro verde e tacos de bilhar seria uma batalha cheia de significados para ela. Quando ele visitava a casa de Evans e ela infelizmente também estava presente, deixava que ele jogasse com seu pai.

— De vez em quando — disse ela sem interesse.

Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios enquanto se dirigia para a armação de tacos montada na parede.

— Venha. Escolha sua arma.

Ela hesitou.

— Pensei que íamos discutir detalhes do casamento.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nós vamos. Durante um jogo de sinuca. Tudo bem para você?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem.

Quem era ela para fugir, agora que ele lançara a luva do desafio? Havia uma parte dela que esperara durante anos para bater em seu traseiro.

Caminhou até ele e escolheu um dos tacos mais curtos da armação.

— Espero que não fique entediado com o jogo.

— Eu lhe darei vantagens, se precisar — ofereceu, escolhendo o próprio taco.

Ela sorriu reservadamente, os seus olhos baixos.

— Obrigada.

Sentiu-se como uma caloteira, mas não valia tudo no amor e na guerra? O problema, porém, é que as coisas estavam ficando confusas sobre se isto era _amor_ ou _guerra._

Ele pôs as bolas em posição e perguntou:

— Quer começar?

— Claro, por que não?

Aproximou-se e se debruçou sobre o taco. Percebeu que ele a estudava com intensidade e embora soubesse que o alinhamento do corpo era perfeito, estava muito consciente de que seus seios tinham caído para a frente, o colo em exibição no decote em V de sua blusa carmim.

Apesar disso, manteve a concentração e jogou com perícia. A bola número três caiu numa caçapa do canto.

— Eu continuo — disse ela.

Teria que afundar o resto das cores sólidas, enquanto ele teria as bolas listradas em maior número. Estudou a mesa.

— Bola quatro na caçapa do canto — disse, e a bola caiu.

Viu os olhos de James se apertarem. Evidentemente compreendera que ela seria uma adversária de valor.

A seguir, deu uma tacada combinada, atirando a bola atingida pelo taco contra a bola seis que, por sua vez, jogou a bola dois na caçapa do lado.

Quando perdeu a tacada seguinte, endireitou-se e sorriu.

— Sua vez.

James olhou-a com divertimento cauteloso.

— Estava começando a achar que o jogo terminaria antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazer uma jogada.

— Sorte de principiante — disse ela, jovial.

— Melhor de três — propôs.

Deu de ombros. Um jogo, dois jogos ou três. Não era importante. Agora que decidira aceitar o pedido, estava determinada a jogar até o fim.

James deu sua primeira tacada. Então tentou uma combinação difícil e jogou a bola na caçapa facilmente.

Empatou com ela com o sorriso típico do jogador.

Ela cerrou os dentes, mas reconheceu que dificilmente esperaria que fosse fácil vencê-lo.

— Este jogo acabará antes de discutirmos os detalhes do casamento — lembrou.

— Então fale.

— Gostaria de me casar na casa dos meus pais e ter uma recepção pequena — disse, sabendo que o local a ajudaria a se sentir confortável com a louca decisão de pular no abismo e se casar com James.

— Ótimo. Mas, se não vamos fugir, quero me casar depressa. Em poucas semanas. Como vamos usar a casa de seus pais, não haverá problema.

— Certo. Faz sentido. Afinal, estamos tentando vencer meu relógio biológico — respondeu, lembrando a ambos o motivo de seu casamento.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar inescrutável. Ela limpou a garganta.

— Sobre um acordo pré-nupcial...

Ele sorriu enigmaticamente.

— Sem necessidade. Somos ambos ricos.

Os olhos dela se abriram.

— A Califórnia é um estado de propriedade comunitária. Meio a meio no divórcio. Se quiser, consultamos advogados.

Agora que vira onde morava e soubera alguns detalhes sobre ele de seus amigos e associados, sabia que James estava muito acima em termos de riqueza. Não era pobre, certamente, mas a Occasions by Design nem chegava perto da empresa dele.

E, embora fosse uma herdeira, o dia em que _herdaria_ provavelmente estava muito longe. Enquanto isso, recebia rendimentos respeitáveis — mas da perspectiva dele certamente não muito grandes — do fundo estabelecido por seu pai e o próprio dinheiro que ganhava com trabalho duro.

Ele afundou outra bola.

— É uma aposta que estou disposto a fazer.

— James... — Seu tom tinha uma nota de cautela.

Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando dissuadi-lo de tornar o dinheiro _dele_ acessível a _ela._ E, de sua expressão divertida, podia dizer que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

— Portanto, nada de acordo pré-nupcial — disse ele. — Como confio que seu pai não me prejudicaria, não tenho medo que meu dinheiro acabe nas mãos de Evans.

Ela desistiu. Se ele queria jogar com seu dinheiro, o problema era dele.

— Onde vamos morar? — perguntou.

— Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou em volta. -— Você acha que esta casa é grande o bastante para nós dois?

Ela adorara a casa desde o primeiro minuto em que a vira.

— Certo. Alugarei meu apartamento, depois pensarei em vendê-lo no momento certo.

— A mulher dos meus sonhos — disse ele com fingida solenidade.

Sabia que estava brincando, mas um tremor percorreu mesmo assim.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa porém, James errou sua tacada seguinte e foi a vez dela.

Enquanto jogavam, a conversa se voltou para os detalhes mundanos do casamento. Discutiram a lista de convidados e decidiram quem seria o oficiante.

Como os compromissos dos dois não podiam ser suspensos por um período longo em cima da hora, decidiram que teriam uma lua-de-mel de alguns dias no chalé de James em Napa Valley.

Quando a conversa sobre o casamento acabou, James deu uma tacada e sua bola 13 caiu na caçapa do canto.

Sua bola sete, a bola oito e a bola branca ainda estavam na mesa. James tinha apenas de afundar a bola oito com a bola branca para vencer.

Jogara face a face com James, e fora uma adversária difícil. _Mas tinha entrado para ganhar._

Lily fechou os olhos. Não podia ver James dar a tacada.

— Bola sete e bola oito na caçapa do canto.

Seus olhos se abriram. Não compreendeu. Estavam jogando por regras que desconhecia?

Olhou a tempo de ver James deliberadamente afundar sua bola sete junto com a bola oito. Ele se endireitou e lançou-lhe um sorriso lento e sexy.

— Considero esta uma situação de vencer ou vencer.

Olhou-o sem compreender.

— Por quê?

Ele pôs o taco na mesa e rodeou-a em direção de Lily. Removeu o taco de suas mãos frouxas e deixou-o de lado.

— A arte de uma jogada bem-sucedida é fazer os oponentes apostarem sua casa e esvaziar seus bolsos.

Os olhos dela se abriram. O canto da boca de James se ergueu.

— Não foi isso que você tentou fazer?

Ela sentiu o rubor queimar-lhe o rosto.

— Eu...

— Então decidi lhe fazer o favor. Isto está queimando um buraco no meu bolso desde que você entrou.

Tirou algo do bolso e, segurando a mão dela, enfiou uma aliança no dedo anular.

Ela olhou o fulgurante diamante montado em filigrana. Tinha pelo menos quatro quilates.

Seus lábios se abriram. _Oh, meu..._

Subitamente, de forma inexplicável, sentiu vontade de chorar.

Não recebera uma aliança de Amos antes de descobrir sua traição.

James estava claramente fazendo uma declaração, em mais de uma forma.

Seu olhar ergueu-se para o dele.

— Se não gostou, podemos comprar outra.

Ela limpou a garganta.

— Hã... _obrigada._

Os olhos de James queimavam os dela e sua respiração parou.

Um momento mais tarde, seus lábios se uniram e ela desmanchou-se nele, beijando-o com todo o desejo sexual reprimido que mantivera desde que ela havia entrado na casa.

— Por que eu nunca soube que você jogava sinuca? — murmurou contra a pele macia do pescoço de Lily.

— Eu... Eu jamais quis jogar com você — disse sem fôlego. — Apostas altas demais.

— _Ah, sim_ — comentou e um momento mais tarde as costas dela se encontraram com a parede.

Nunca tivera um tal fluxo de adrenalina. Fechou os olhos e entregou-se à paixão entre eles.

James baixou sua calcinha e ela ouviu o som do zíper dele.

— Ponha as pernas em torno de mim, gatinha — disse com voz rouca.

Ela obedeceu e ele a ergueu, ajudando-a enquanto a beijava profundamente.

Ela estava escorregadia e molhada, e ambos gemeram quando a penetrou.

O orgasmo conjunto foi rápido, duro e febril. Em poucos minutos estavam esquecidos de tudo.

* * *

Nesse capítulo Lily resolveu aceitar o acordo de James.

Obrigada aos reviews do capítulo anterior de **Deby** e **Ninha Souma.**

Até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

 **CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Lily se olhou no longo espelho do provador de roupas da loja de noivas. O vestido marfim que usava era tão macio como uma camisola comprida.

Estava de pé sobre uma plataforma e voltou-se para ver as costas nos espelhos triplos.

O estilo do vestido quase sem costas mostrava uma longa e macia parte de sua pele, do pescoço até a cintura.

O casamento seria dentro de apenas duas semanas e, por causa do tempo, exíguo, um vestido feito sob medida não seria possível.

— Você está linda, Lily — disse Marlene, tão perto que seu reflexo aparecia no espelho.

— Obrigada.

— James vai desmoronar.

— E não por um terremoto de São Francisco — replicou.

Marlene soltou uma risada.

— Você é bem capaz de criar seu próprio terremoto.

Sentira a terra se mover mesmo, pensou Lily. Mas não tinha qualquer relação com os deslocamentos sísmicos subterrâneos. Em vez disso, sentira o mundo se inclinar na cama de James.

Só de pensar que estaria lá de novo, sentiu um tremor sacudi-la.

— O vestido lhe cai muito bem, querida — disse sua mãe, falando de onde se sentava, numa cadeira estofada próxima.

— Obrigada, mamãe.

Sua mãe sorriu, subitamente à beira das lágrimas.

— Minha criança vai se casar.

— Oh, mamãe.

Sua mãe moveu uma das mãos.

— Seu pai está feliz.

 _Feliz? Tente em êxtase,_ Lily teve vontade de dizer.

Quando ela e James haviam anunciado a seus pais, alguns dias atrás, que planejavam se casar, o rosto de seu pai se abriu em sorrisos.

Tinha sido uma reação completamente diferente dos seus planos de se casar com Amos. Para coroar, seu pai agira como se a parte da conveniência de seu casamento com James fosse apenas um detalhe insignificante.

— Se não conhecesse James há tanto tempo — disse sua mãe agora —, ficaria preocupada com sua decisão de se casar com ele tão depressa.

Lily refletiu que pelo menos um de seus pais estava disposto a ser sensato sobre seu casamento com James.

Mesmo assim, sabia que devia acalmar a mãe. Agora que decidira se casar com James, estava determinada a ir até o fim e não queria que a mãe tivesse um minuto de preocupação.

— De certa forma, não é apressado — disse com leveza. — Conheço James desde que você e papai o conhecem.

Manteve os pensamentos mais confusos para si mesma, enquanto se voltava para se olhar no espelho.

Quem era esta mulher que tinha concordado em caminhar pela nave dentro de duas semanas? _E o que ela fizera?_

Desde que concordara em se casar com James, na semana anterior, sua vida tinha sido um tumulto. Estava cheia de irrequieta excitação e trêmula expectativa, alternando com momentos de puro pânico.

James a dominava. Desde que haviam dormido juntos depois da festa na mansão de Pacific Heights, sentia-se si mesma mas não si mesma. Certamente estava agindo de forma pouco característica, como era possível perceber por sua decisão de aceitar o pedido. E embora nunca pudesse ter adivinhado antes, James provara ser o mais excitante e inventivo parceiro de cama que já tivera.

Agora, o pensamento de mais noites como aquela prolongando-se indefinidamente causou-lhe uma consciência ardente de seu corpo.

— Sabe — observou Marlene —, sempre pensei que James se sentia atraído por inteligência mordaz.

— Obrigada — respondeu Lily secamente. — Espero que esteja certa, porque ele vai ter muito mais agora.

Marlene piscou, maliciosa.

— Planejando apimentar o quarto, hein?

Lily lançou um olhar à mãe, que estava ocupada tirando um fiapo de sua bolsa e parecia não ter ouvido.

 _Se Marlene soubesse,_ pensou Lily.

Sob o verniz sereno e polido de James escondia-se uma paixão abrasadora, capaz de fundir todas as suas defesas.

* * *

— Parabéns de novo! — disse Marcus com entusiasmo, estendendo uma taça de líquido âmbar.

James aceitou a taça do amigo.

Acabara de chegar à propriedade de Evans. Depois de ser recebido pela governanta, esperara no hall de entrada enquanto ela ia em busca de um dos Evans.

Quando a governanta voltou para lhe dizer que deveria se juntar a Marcus na sala de estar, percebeu que o amigo naturalmente tinha aproveitado aoportunidade para servir a ambos uma bebida.

James olhou para a taça em sua mão e de volta para Marcus.

— Conhaque?

— Do melhor — respondeu Marcus, erguendo a própria taça. — A sua saúde, um longo casamento e muitos netos.

James tomou um pequeno gole obrigatório.

— Se Lily ouvisse você falando desse jeito, não gostaria.

Marcus deu uma piscadela.

— Foi por isso que guardei o brinde para esta ocasião.

James olhou em torno.

— Onde está Lily, por falar nisso? Deveríamos nos encontrar aqui para jantar e discutir mais detalhes do casamento.

— Ainda fora com a mãe — respondeu Marcus. — Procurando um vestido ou alguma outra coisa da parafernália do casamento.

James sentiu um forte desapontamento. Esperara que Lily chegasse antes del. Na verdade, nas últimas duas semanas, tinha sentido uma vontade intensa de vê-la, de estar perto dela e tocá-la todo o tempo.

Marcus deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

— Não sei exatamente como você fez isso, Jimmy. Admito que cheguei a pensar que tudo estava perdido — disse ele —, mas você se livrou de Amos e convenceu Lily a se casar com você, tudo em tempo recorde!

James sentiu uma pontada na consciência com as palavras do velho amigo. Ele não tinha manipulado Lily apenas para seus objetivos.

— Lily quer um bebê.

— Sim, eu sei — concordou Marcus. — Mas melhor você do que Amos como pai do meu neto.

— Só queria que isso ficasse bem compreendido.

Queria que ficasse compreendido que se casaria em benefício de Lily. _E em benefício desta necessidade agora insaciável que tenho dela._

Marcus, porém, parecia indiferente a seus pensamentos. Tomou seu conhaque e sua expressão se tomou pensativa.

— Gostaria de lhe oferecer uma parte na Evans REH — disse. — Você certamente merece. Pode ficar com a parte do leão pelo crédito dos recentes sucessos da REH.

Os lábios de James se ergueram de um lado.

— Minha resposta é a mesma da última vez. Não.

Ele e Marcus tinham conversado a respeito pelo menos duas ou três vezes.

— Estou me casando com Lily porque quero — disse, sua expressão suave. — Ela não é apenas um peão num jogo maior.

Após um momento, Marcus sorriu, como se tivesse tido a resposta a uma pergunta não formulada.

— Isso é tudo que preciso saber.

Ambos beberam um pouco mais do conhaque. Marcus olhou James com cautela.

— Você sabe, Lily é...

 _Perfeita. Sexy como o demônio. A peça que faltava em seu quebra-cabeça._

— ...teimosa. O homem que se casar com ela tem de ser forte.

— Como aguentei você como presidente da minha diretoria — respondeu James com sarcasmo —, acho que estou qualificado para o trabalho.

Marcus deu uma grande gargalhada.

— Estou contando com isso — respondeu Marcus, um brilho em seu olhar.

* * *

O coração de James apertou quando a música começou. Tinham sido loucas as três últimas semanas, desde que Lily aceitara seu pedido, e agora aqui estavam eles.

De trás das portas envidraçadas, Lily surgiu na ampla varanda que corria toda a parte traseira da mansão de Evans.

James não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, enquanto caminhava pela nave formada pelas cadeiras de dobrar, de braço dado com o pai, um pequeno e redondo buquê de lírios numa das mãos. Seu vestido simples flutuava sobre suas curvas, apertado no lugares certos. O cabelo penteado para cima estava enfeitado com botões de flores brancas.

Embora ele estivesse vestido com um terno preto suavizado por uma gravata de seda marfim, sentiu-se um acompanhante mal-acabado para tanta perfeição elegante.

Quando Lily o alcançou, voltou-se para entregar o buquê a Marlene Black, que estava sentada perto.

Quando ele viu as costas de seu vestido, ou melhor, sua falta, lutou contra o impulso de carregá-la para fora e começar a lua-de-mel imediatamente.

A cerimônia foi rápida, realçada pela música de um quarteto de cordas. Eles trocaram alianças simples de platina, com a data inscrita. E antes que percebesse, chegara a hora de beijar a noiva.

Não deu a Lily a chance de se afastar. Levantou-lhe o queixo e uniu seus lábios aos dela, pretendendo dar-lhe um beijo cheio de promessa sensual, lento, profundo e completo.

Mas caiu sob o feitiço de Lily. Os lábios dela se partiram e, com um suspiro, ela se fundiu a ele. Suas curvas suaves se amoldaram ao corpo dele e seu braço subiu e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço.

Ele sentiu o desejo tomar-lhe o corpo completamente.

Ouvindo os convidados começarem a rir e aplaudir, porém, ele levantou a cabeça com relutância e deu um passo atrás.

Lily parecia um pouco agitada, mas sorriu para a plateia e recuperou o buquê das mãos de Marlene.

Enquanto caminhavam pela nave, o corpo de Lily roçou o dele, que ficou tentado a continuar andando além das portas que levavam à sala de estar dos Evans, diretamente através da mansão, para seu carro e em seguida para o destino de sua lua-de-mel, onde poderia usufruir daquele corpo.

Ao invés, quando chegou à sala de estar, fixou um sorriso no rosto enquanto posavam para fotos e aceitavam os cumprimentos de familiares e amigos.

Mais tarde, Lily saiu para se refrescar e parou para falar com os Black. Ele sentiu uma enorme alegria quando a viu banhada pela luz etérea do sol do fim de tarde.

Lily era agora sua mulher. Pretendera tê-la e agora a tinha.

— Contemplando sua recém-acorrentada propriedade?

Voltou-se para olhar seu irmão, que se aproximara enquanto observava Lily.

— Acorrentada? É assim que isso é chamado? — murmurou.

Se estava _amarrado,_ então estava algemado a uma adorável sereia que era dinamite na cama.

 _Era uma tortura com a qual conseguiria viver._

Sacudiu a cabeça quando um dos garçons lhe ofereceu uma bandeja com canapés de salmão. A recepção do casamento ficara a cargo de uma das empresas que a Occasions by Design geralmente contratava.

—Admito que estou surpreso — continuou Josh. — Não seria um mau palpite apostar que você era um solteirão convicto. Como já teve uma dose dupla de responsabilidade para comigo e Monica, calculei que não estaria à procura de outra por algum tempo.

— Lily não é uma responsabilidade — respondeu, de algum modo surpreendido com a rapidez com que a resposta lhe veio. — É uma mulher independente que tem e administra sua própria empresa.

E uma mulher que provavelmente bateria na cabeça de seu irmão com uma bandeja de canapés se algum dia o ouvisse chamá-la de _responsabilidade._

A imagem fez James sorrir.

— Sim — continuou Josh, pensativo —, mas é também uma mulher desesperada para ter um filho. E se há filhos, há responsabilidades.

James refletiu que, no que se referia a seus irmãos, o casamento com Lily era convencional, mas com um elemento conveniência dos dois lados: o anseio por um bebê e sua disposição de casar e ter um filho que herdaria tanto a REH quanto a Lilkit.

Não entrara em detalhes sobre seu papel no fim do noivado de Lily com Amos. Mas sabia que seus irmãos ficaram curiosos, especialmente porque Monica sabia que Lily estava namorando Amos até recentemente.

— Francamente, Monica e eu tínhamos a esperança de alguma coisa mais devassa — brincou Josh. — Seria muito mais interessante se você tivesse se casado com Lily depois de derrotar o outro sujeito. Qualquer coisa para dar tempero a sua imagem.

Josh não sabia como estava perto da verdade.

— Desculpe pelo desapontamento — brincou. — Mas, ei, você pensa na vida como uma história em quadrinhos?

Josh sorriu e levantou as mãos.

— O quê? E desperdiçar estas mãos de cirurgião? Ou pior, arriscar ter algum irado dono de cabaré me quebrando um dedo ou dois?

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Lembro-me de salvar essas suas mãos de milhões de dólares de um _irado_ irmão da sua namorada na escola.

— Enfrente o fato, Jimmy. — respondeu Josh, sem querer recuar. — Você é exatamente o tipo responsável. É hora de parar de fugir de sua natureza. Vê uma donzela em perigo, tem que correr para socorrer.

— Cale a boca, Josh — resmungou.

Seu irmão inclinou a cabeça.

— Você sabe, Monica e eu tivemos algumas dúvidas no início, quando nos contou que estava planejando se casar com Lily Evans.

— Imaginei que teriam.

— Monica se preocupou, achou que você estava meio sem rumo ultimamente.

James deu de ombros.

— Talvez tenha achado que era hora de me acomodar como vocês dois.

Deu a explicação sem muita ênfase, mas seu irmão o olhou, alerta.

— Sim — disse Josh —, mas ajuda quando é a mulher certa.

Os dois irmãos olharam através da sala para Lily.

— Pelo menos ela não é uma leviana atrás do seu arrogante traseiro — comentou Josh.

— Obrigado — resmungou James. — Seu voto de confiança me esmaga.

Josh sorriu.

— Pensando melhor, depois de ver o beijo do casamento, acho que Monica e eu não temos nada com que nos preocupar.

* * *

 _Sra. James Potter_. Lily ainda estava tentando se acostumar com o nome em sua mente enquanto se dirigiam para o chalé de James em Napa Valley. Tinham deixado a casa dos pais dela assim que a recepção terminara, ainda vestidos em suas roupas de casamento.

Saindo do carro, ela admirou a fachada da casa de James.

Era uma encantadora construção de dois andares, com telhado de telhas vermelhas de terracota, paredes pintadas de branco e persianas verdes.

James se aproximou.

— Gosta? Comprei há dois anos.

Olhou para ele.

— Estou começando a compreender que você fez muitas mudanças dois anos atrás.

— Venha — disse ele com suavidade. — Vou lhe mostrar tudo. Tiramos a bagagem do carro mais tarde.

Suspendendo a barra da saia com uma das mãos, ela o seguiu pela entrada de carros de cascalho.

Depois que James abriu a porta antiga de pranchas de madeira, Lily entrou diretamente na sala de estar do chalé. A decoração era em cores masculinas de castanho avermelhado e marrom que teria feito Marcus Evans se sentir imediatamente confortável. De fato, Lily podia imaginar seu pai relaxando no encosto de cabeça num dos cantos.

Depois da sala de estar ficava a sala de jantar, que tinha em seu centro uma grande mesa de pranchas que, informou James, eram manchadas alternadamente com vinho tinto e branco. As cadeiras eram de ferro com assentos e costas de couro.

A cozinha era o último cômodo no térreo. Tinha assoalho de ladrilhos de argila, utensílios Viking antigos armários típicos do campo. E, naturalmente, um grande engradado de vinho. Potes estavam suspensos por uma grade no teto e cerâmica azulejada adornava as diversas prateleiras.

Do lado de fora, visível através de portas de correr, havia uma passagem e outra cozinha.

Enquanto voltavam, Lily pensou que o andar mais baixo da casa mostrava um estilo tipicamente Napa.

Quando chegaram de novo à frente da casa, subiram uma escada antiquada balaustrada de madeira trabalhada.

— Há três quartos de dormir aqui em cima, cada um com seu banheiro — informou James.

— Você recebe hóspedes com frequência?

— Não, a menos que você conte algumas visitas de meus irmãos, mas só tenho a casa há dois anos. Naturalmente, se você quiser receber aqui, não tenho nada contra.

Ela _adoraria_ receber aqui, pensou Lily. A casa de James fora feita para receber hóspedes.

Depois de olhar por alto as duas suítes para hóspedes, James levou-a através de portas duplas para a suíte master no fim do corredor.

Imediatamente teve uma impressão de audaciosos borrifos de cor. As paredes eram pintadas de verde-escuro, mas o que na verdade lhe chamou atenção foi a enorme cama com uma colcha de um vermelho-vinho e uma cabeceira de madeira escura entalhada com adornos.

Seria como fazer amor num arvoredo ou, pensou quando seus olhos se dirigiram para a paisagem de colinas verdejantes visíveis através das grandes janelas envidraçadas, entre parreirais e chão manchado de uva.

Tornou-se agudamente consciente de James em pé ao lado dela.

— E então? O que acha? — perguntou.

— Você planeja todas as visitas às suas casas de modo que terminem no seu quarto? — perguntou, o tom brincalhão escondendo uma súbita tensão.

James sorriu devagar.

— Você percebeu.

Ela sentiu o ar se tornar pesado.

— Sim.

— Muitas mulheres descobrem a manobra com rapidez — murmurou James. — E como você não é idiotia ou pouco observadora, devo presumir que está aqui porque quer.

Ela curvou a cabeça.

— _Talvez._ Tentou a jogada com muitas mulheres?

— Você foi a única que caiu na armadilha.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de Lobo Mau e ela fingiu estar ofendida.

Quando pretendeu sair, porém, ele rodeou a cintura com o braço, puxando-a para si.

O contato foi elétrico.

Ele estudou seu rosto, a expressão subitamente solene.

— Você foi também a única mulher com quem tentei esta tática.

* * *

Esta aí mais um capítulo pra vocês. Espero que todos que estão acompanhando estejam gostando.

 **Ninha Souma** : Realmente Lily está caindo no charme de James cada vez mais. E aí está a reação do pai dela ao saber sobre o casamento dos dois.

 **Mel Itaik** : Mais um capítulo. Espero que goste desse também

 **Deby** : O pai de Lily ficou realmente feliz ao saber das novidades!

 **Paola** : Aí está o capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado.

Estou co uma nova fic **Desejos & Intrigas.** Deem uma passadinha lá. Até o próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Queria fazer amor com ela tão intensamente que sentia como se fosse sair da própria pele.

— Sempre achei que só um homem firme conseguiria conquistá-la.

Ela molhou os lábios.

— Acha que está preparado para a tarefa?

— Aposto esta casa que estou.

Massageou os músculos da base de suas costas e sentiu-a relaxar, enquanto os bicos dos seios enrijeceram e o pressionaram através do tecido do vestido.

Estava ficando mais excitado a cada segundo com ela em seus braços.

— Preciso preveni-lo — disse ela com voz rouca.

Sentiu vontade de rir à necessidade dela de preveni-lo. _Teria_ rido se não estivesse se sentindo como um fio vivo conduzindo correntes de desejo.

— Mmm? — Os olhos se fixaram em sua úmida e deliciosa boca, mas também estava ligado às suas outras partes atraentes. — Do que precisa me prevenir?

— Tenho de preveni-lo que _eu jamais_ quis casar com um homem parecido com meu pai. Até mesmo antes de Amos.

— E sou como seu pai? — perguntou, preguiçoso, as mãos procurando o zíper nas costas do vestido.

Tinha esperado horas para libertar suas curvas. Queria explorá-las sem nenhuma barreira. Lily assentiu.

— Para você, o trabalho vem primeiro. Eu quase me casei com Amos porque ele me dava atenção.

— Acredite — brincou —, você tem minha _completa atenção._

Como se para provar o que dizia, ele roçou o nariz em seu pescoço, abrindo o zíper de seu vestido.

Precisava tê-la _agora._ Antes de explodir.

Por que estavam falando sobre _falta de atenção_ quando seu problema era que ele não conseguia tirá-la de sua mente?

Ela preenchia tanto seu cérebro que tinha dificuldades de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

— Só quero que você saiba minha posição — disse ela num sussurro.

Quando seu vestido escorregou para o chão, ela ficou apenas de calcinha branca de renda e sapatos de saltos altos, curvas deliciosas e longas pernas.

A boca de James secou e ele engoliu.

— Eu diria que sua posição no momento é quase nua em meus braços.

— Fale sério.

Ela queria que ele fosse sério? Nunca tinha sido mais sério sobre coisa alguma.

No momento, estava concentrado apenas em se adaptar a ela.

Mesmo assim decidiu continuar o jogo enquanto suas mãos deslizavam em suas curvas.

— Não tenho ilusões. Você está atrás dos meus milhões de espermatozoides.

— Estou contente por você se sentir bem com isso — disse ela, a respiração curta.

— Bem, é difícil competir com diversas centenas de milhões de pequenos sujeitos e chegar na frente.

Aquela era uma dança perigosa, mas ele estava pronto para ela. _Mais do que pronto._ A perspectiva de engravidar Lily endureceu-lhe o membro como rocha.

Plantou beijos molhados ao longo de seu queixo, depois as mãos agarraram suas belas nádegas e ele a puxou fortemente contra si.

Os olhos dela escureceram, então puxou sua cabeça para ela.

O beijo foi abrasador. Suas línguas se encontraram, esgrimiram e atacaram.

Seus dedos mergulharam nos cabelos dela, soltando grampos, para colocar a cabeça no ângulo certo e aperfeiçoar o beijo.

Queria se consumir com o calor. Queria que sua essência o cercasse, queria se perder dentro dela.

Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, estava respirando com dificuldade.

Notou que Lily estava corada, sua boca inchada e os olhos brilhantes.

— Preciso ter você — disse asperamente.

Sem responder, ela deixou que suas mãos acariciassem o membro, um meio sorriso sonhador curvando seus lábios.

Ele gemeu e praguejou. Seu toque era delicado e o fez querê-la ainda mais.

Queria que o momento durasse. Queria prolongar o momento até que os dois estivessem equilibrados sobre o precipício, balançando-se à margem de uma quase insuportável e delicada sensação, na qual uma carícia a mais poderia fazê-los cair. Mas o anseio de estar dentro dela e encontrar o doce alívio era irresistível.

Empurrou as mãos dela com urgência e ela caiu na cama, suas sandálias atingindo o assoalho.

— Você está me enlouquecendo — resmungou ele.

Ela se ergueu nos cotovelos e ele começou a se despir.

Sorriu para ele, parecendo bêbada da paixão insana que havia entre eles.

Quando ele terminou de se despir, ela disse:

— Não tomei a pílula.

Ele fez um trejeito com a boca.

— Ótimo. Vou passar a informação para os duzentos milhões de sujeitos interessados.

Ela fez um som que era meio risada e meio arquejo.

Ele estendeu a mão e a passou por sua perna, ao longo da coxa até os joelhos e descendo para a maciez da panturrilha.

Erguendo-a, beijou o lado interno do tornozelo, depois a pele delicada do arco de seu pé. Sua outra mão subiu suavemente em direção aos recessos ocultos cobertos por seus cacheados pelos escuros.

Lily se contorceu.

— James!

Foi sobre _isso_ que fantasiara. Lily despojada de suas camadas protetoras e desejando-o.

— Sim, diga meu nome — retrucou ele, erguendo mais a mão e tirando-lhe a calcinha.

Queria que ela se lembrasse de _quem_ a estava fazendo se sentir tão bem.

Jogando a calcinha para o lado, estendeu-se ao lado dela na cama e puxou-a para cima de si.

Ela o montou e, como seus cabelos tinham se soltado dos grampos, as mechas acariciaram seu rosto.

Os olhos de topázio prenderam os dela enquanto, guiada pelas mãos em seus quadris, ela se afundou nele, centímetro por delicioso centímetro. Quando estava completamente dentro dela, ambos soltaram um suspiro de satisfação.

Ele se moveu então, investindo, e ela correspondeu, pegando o ritmo.

Lily arqueou as costas, seu cabelo ruivo parecia uma gloriosa moldura acaju para sua macia pele de marfim.

Subiram cada vez mais alto, escalando em direção ao pico, os gemidos de Lily misturando-se a sua respiração difícil.

James estava consciente de sua crescente necessidade, mas determinado a se controlar até que fosse perfeito para ela.

Quando finalmente sentiu o clímax de Lily se aproximando em longas e constantes ondas, experimentou enorme prazer ao senti-la se desmanchar por ele.

Só então gemeu e deixou-se ir num alívio explosivo que o enviou ao vórtice.

* * *

— Alô? — chamou James, fechando a porta da frente.

Era quarta-feira e decidira voltar para casa cedo do trabalho para surpreender Lily. Tudo bem, quem ele pensava que estava enganando?

Viera cedo para casa porque precisava ver Lily, estar com ela.

Nas duas semanas que se passaram desde que voltaram de sua curta lua-de-mel, descobrira que sua mente vagueava com regularidade para fantasias eróticas. Não conseguia e não queria deixar de pensar nela.

Pôs a pasta de couro sobre a mesa no hall de entrada e afrouxou a gravata.

— Alô? — chamou de novo.

Talvez Lily tivesse saído. Para trabalhar, fazer compras ou ver uma amiga. O desapontamento tomou conta dele.

Acostumara-se a ter alguém em casa para quem voltar.

A casa em Pacific Heights se tornara viva para ele desde que Lily se instalara nela.

Depois de sua volta do fim de semana de lua-de-mel em Napa, a empresa de mudança teve pouco trabalho em transportar os objetos mais importantes de Lily de seu apartamento em Russian Hill para a mansão dele — não, _deles,_ em Pacific Heights.

Assim que Lily decidisse o que queria fazer com o restante de sua mobília, ele cuidaria de alugar seu apartamento.

Não estava com pressa. Ele a fizera correr para o altar, mas podia ser paciente enquanto se ajustavam ao casamento.

Agora, o som distante de música checou até ele e de repente ficou quieto e prestou atenção.

Podia ouvir a distância as notas de um arranjo clássico.

Olhou para a imponente e curvada escadaria, para o andar de cima. A música parecia vir do segundo andar.

Acabou de desamarrar a gravata e subiu a escada, dois degraus de cada vez.

No corredor, deixou seu olhar passar pelas diversas portas fechadas. Então, depois de um momento, caminhou com propósito para um dos quartos de hóspedes sem mobília. Quando virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, a surpresa o fez parar de repente.

Lily jogava as pernas e inclinava-se e deixava os braços se abrirem em leque no quarto vazio, inconsciente de sua presença. Estava vestida com uma malha negra e sapatos de balé combinados, o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo.

Um iPod estava num canto, as caixas de som sobre uma base semelhante a uma rosca. Música, etérea e bela, enchia o cômodo enquanto Lily se erguia _enpointe,_ os braços graciosamente estendidos.

Confuso, James prendeu a respiração. Sabia que ela fizera lições de balé por anos, mas não tinha ideia de que continuara a dançar.

Olhando-a, sentiu o corpo enrijecer e despertar, ela parecia delicada e etérea enquanto se movia.

Quando fez uma pirueta, ele pôde ver o momento exato em que percebeu sua presença.

Seus olhos se tornaram maiores, mas não houve pausa em seu volteio.

Segundos depois ela se curvou, enquanto a música acabava.

A seguir ergueu-se, os braços caindo ao lado, e ele começou a aplaudir.

— _Oi_ — disse ela, o coração batendo fortemente por causa do esforço.

Os cantos de sua boca se ergueram.

— Oi, você. Não sabia que ainda dançava — disse ele.

— Só em casa e para me divertir.

— Algum outro talento que eu deveria conhecer?

Ela ergueu um ombro com negligência.

— Balé, sinuca... e, oh sim, promoção de festas. Isto é tudo.

Seus lábios estremeceram de novo.

— Impressionante.

Ela soprou e os fios de cabelo em torno de seu rosto subiram e caíram.

— Quando comecei a Occasions by Design, aceitava qualquer proposta que aparecia. — Olhou-o nos olhos, como se o desafiasse a rir. — Terminei fazendo uma porção de festas para crianças, quando me vestia como bailarina.

— Essa deve ter sido uma forma interessante de começar uma empresa — disse ele, mantendo o rosto sério.

— Não me incomodava. Sempre quis uma família grande e era um jeito de ter uma porção de crianças em torno de mim.

Desta vez, ele se permitiu um sorriso.

— Posso imaginá-la na roupa completa de tule rosa.

Percebeu então que Lily realmente tinha uma afinidade com crianças. A possibilidade da infertilidade deve ter sido um golpe duro. Ao mesmo tempo, compreendeu que o pensamento de ter _muitos_ filhos com ela não o incomodava nem um pouco.

— Sim, era tule rosa — confirmou Lily. — Eu podia ser a boneca no alto do bolo.

Ele riu.

— Agora, sobre essa ideia de uma grande família...

Ela corou.

— Sua vontade de ter uma família grande é porque...

— Sou filha única? — Negou com a cabeça. — Não quero que pense que fui infeliz, porque meus pais me adoravam. Mas quando estava na casa de amigas, podia ver como se divertiam com seus irmãos.

Ele compreendeu a verdade do que ela dissera.

— Depois que meus pais morreram, era bom ter meus irmãos por perto.

Lily pareceu surpresa.

— Você não achou que era uma carga tomar conta de seus irmãos?

James percebeu que havia uma boa chance de alguém, talvez Marcus ou Mônica, ter fornecido a Lily alguns detalhes sobre sua vida nos anos que se seguiram à morte dos pais.

Tirou a gravata com uma das mãos.

— Houve momentos em que considerei um fardo — admitiu —, mas agora também vejo quanta sorte eu tive.

— Gosto de seus irmãos — observou ela. — São pessoas muito agradáveis.

— Mas eu não? — brincou, e então viu que ela corava.

Estava começando a gostar de provocar nela aquelas reações adoráveis que a deixavam confusa.

— Você chegou cedo — comentou, em vez de responder diretamente.

— Sim. — Estavam casados para que ela ficasse grávida. Então como diria a sua mulher que voltava correndo para casa porque não podia suportar ficar longe dela?

Ela olhou em torno.

— Não tive a intenção de me apodera deste quarto para minhas fugas no balé.

— A casa é sua também — respondeu, enquanto seus olhos se encontravam. — E não me importo.

Realmente não se importava. Poderia se acostumar a voltar para casa para ver sua mulher dançando para ele. _Definitivamente._

— Que tal transformar este quarto numa sala de balé? — sugeriu ele. — Está vazio e não consigo pensar num uso melhor.

Ela parecia em dúvida.

— Você não se incomoda?

Sorriu, sedutor.

— Não... especialmente se puder apreciar exibições particulares de dança.

— Acho que pode ser arranjado — disse ela com voz rouca.

Ele se moveu em direção a ela.

— Ótimo.

Tomou-a nos braços e Lily suspirou antes que os lábios dele encontrassem os dela.

E depois não houve mais conversa por um longo tempo, enquanto ele lhe mostrava como poderia ser um bom mecenas da dança.

* * *

James acordou se sentindo muito bem.

O quarto ainda estava escuro, mas uma rápida olhada no relógio da mesa-de-cabeceira lhe mostrou que passava de meia-noite.

Ao olhar o espaço ao lado dele, percebeu que Lily não estava na cama. Franziu as sobrancelhas, depois imaginou que ela acordara e fora tomar uma bebida ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Mergulhou a cabeça de novo no travesseiro e sua mente se voltou para os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Da recém-destinada sala de balé, ele carregara Lily para o quarto, onde fizeram amor.

Depois, divertiram-se preparando o jantar. Desde o casamento, descobrira que as habilidades de Lily como promotora de festas tinham se estendido para áreas mais simples. Era uma feiticeira em juntar ingredientes diversificados para preparar uma refeição rápida.

Ela preparou um prato de galinha à carbonara enquanto ele fazia uma salada de espinafre tenro com pedaços de amêndoa e fatias de laranja.

Depois do jantar, lavaram a louça juntos, entrando numa rotina que já se estabelecera no curto tempo em que estavam casados. Depois ficaram horas tomando café na sala de estar, conversando e ouvindo jazz.

Como em muitas das noites anteriores, seus assuntos de conversa eram muitos e variados. Descobrira que, enquanto gostava de jazz, o gosto musical de Lily tendia para as peças clássicas de balé. Mas ambos gostavam dos _49ers_ de São Francisco, de longas caminhadas e de andar de bicicleta nas montanhas.

Lily disse que as caminhadas mantinham a forma de suas pernas de bailarina e ele disse que gostava da forma de suas pernas. Ela o atingiu com uma almofada do sofá e, para sua satisfação, terminaram na horizontal pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Agora, perguntava-se por que Lily ainda não voltara para a cama. Levantou-se e desceu, vestido apenas com as calças curtas do pijama.

Ao chegar no andar térreo, dirigiu-se à cozinha. No caminho, porém, um barulho na biblioteca o fez parar.

Caminhou até a porta da biblioteca e abriu-a alguns centímetros. Luzes fracas brilhavam na sala, como se alguém estivesse vendo TV.

Abriu um pouco mais a porta e percebeu que Lily estava sentada à escrivaninha, de costas para ele, olhando a tela de seu computador.

Ficou imóvel quando percebeu o que ela estava assistindo.

 _O DVD de Alastor sobre as brincadeiras sexuais de Amos._

Não havia som no computador, portanto o volume fora desligado nas caixas.

Por cima dos ombros de Lily, James viu Amos e sua amante saírem do carro e arrumarem as roupas.

Após alguns instantes, porém, James decidiu se afastar da porta e sair. Seus pés tomaram a direção da escada. Voltaria para a cama. _Como se pudesse dormir._

 _Maldição._

Lily devia ter encontrado as provas de Alastor na gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

Irritou-se por ter sido tão descuidado. Devia ter deixado tudo no escritório, mas não queria que ninguém as descobrisse por acidente.

Naturalmente, depois que se mudara, _Lily_ havia descoberto a maldita coleção de Alastor. Tarde demais ele reconheceu que teria sido melhor se tivesse destruído as provas semanas atrás.

James sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Se Lily tivera o trabalho de encontrar as provas de Alastor, isso só poderia significar que não havia esquecido Amos completamente.

Disse a si mesmo que não havia nada surpreendente sobre Lily ainda estar preocupada com Amos. Afinal, seu relacionamento com aquele canalha terminara havia pouco tempo e _ele a apressara_ em direção ao altar.

 _Por que a queria tanto?_

Mas se perguntou se havia algo mais na curiosidade de Lily. Talvez tivesse dúvidas sobre ter expulsado Diggory de sua vida sem lhe dar uma segunda oportunidade.

Certamente as últimas semanas tinham mostrado, pelo menos para ele, que os dois eram fantásticos juntos.

Mas Lily podia estar tendo dúvidas sobre o casamento.

* * *

Ops! James acha que Lily está tendo suas dúvidas. Será?

 **Ninha Souma, Paola e Deby** obrigada pelos reviews. Obrigada também a quem está acompanhando.

Até o próximo capítulo


	11. Chapter 11

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Lily olhou para sua médica em choque.

Era um ensolarado fim de tarde de quinta-feira e ela fora fazer o que presumira ser um exame ginecológico de rotina. Em vez disso, recebera uma granada no colo.

Era paciente de Minerva McGonagall por quase dez anos. A médica era uma mulher enérgica de pouco mais de 50 anos, casada e com dois filhos adolescentes.

Via a boca da dra. McGonagall se mover, mas não conseguia processar as palavras. Estavam afogadas pelo dobre dos sinos que soavam pela morte de sua fertilidade.

— Fibroma uterino...

— .. .esperar para ver...

— ...cirurgia... embolização... possível miomectomia.

Um exame de rotina levara a médica a observar que seu útero estava um pouco crescido.

Fora removida para outra sala de exames, onde a presença dos tumores dentro de seu útero tinha sido confirmada por um ultrassom abdominal.

— Como pôde acontecer sem que eu soubesse? — perguntou. — Não tive dor nenhuma.

— Nem todas as mulheres têm sintomas — disse com gentileza a dra. McGonagall.

— Você não mencionou histerectomia — forçou-se a dizer.

Sentia-se insegura, trêmula. Se removessem seu útero, desapareceria qualquer chance de engravidar.

— Hoje há opções além da histerectomia — disse a dra. McGonagall. — Podemos tentar diminuir os fibromas com radiologia, ou fazer uma miomectomia que, no seu caso, pode ser nossa melhor aposta. Qualquer miomectomia envolveria a remoção dos miomas pela cirurgia, deixando seu útero intacto.

— Mas — persistiu Lily — isto significa que minhas chances de ficar grávida diminuíram muito, não é?

Quase não tinha coragem de enfrentar a verdade crua. Não conseguiria suportar outro golpe. Já fora ruim o bastante saber que seu suprimento de óvulos estava diminuindo depressa. Dia após dia, na verdade.

— Será mais difícil para você conceber, sim — disse com cuidado a dra. McGonagall.

 _Mais difícil?_ Ouviu a palavra ecoar em sua mente. Quanto _mais difícil,_ antes que suas chances se tornassem _nulas!_ O casal médio tinha uma chance de apenas vinte por cento de conceber em qualquer mês.

Tornara-se conhecedora de estatísticas de fertilidade desde que soubera da rapidez com que batia seu relógio biológico. Interessara-se pelas estatísticas e pelos fatos.

De repente, teve vontade de chorar.

Mas ouviu sua voz oca dizer:

— Obrigada por me explicar o diagnóstico. Sua mente se voltou para James e lembrou as palavras dele, que a assombravam em retrospecto. _Você quer os meus milhões de espermatozoides._

O casamento deles tinha como base um acordo tácito de conceber uma criança.

Agora que a concepção estava mais difícil do que nunca, onde ficava o casamento?

Com súbita e assustadora clareza, compreendeu que, em algum momento ao longo do processo, o objetivo de ter um _filho_ fora substituído pelo sonho de ter _o filho de James._

 _Estava apaixonada pelo marido._

E a compreensão, ao invés de resultar numa explosão de alegria, como teria acontecido uma hora antes, levou-a a sentir pânico.

— Eu a deixarei para se vestir — disse a dra. McGonagall. — Tenho certeza de que conversaremos mais nos próximos dias e semanas.

Quando a médica deixou a sala, Lily desceu da mesa de exames, tirou o avental que usava e começou a se vestir.

Esperava que suas mãos estivessem tremendo, mas o tumulto era todo dentro de si.

As últimas semanas com James tinham sido as melhores de sua vida. Parecia que finalmente vivia com plenitude.

Suas vidas tinham se fundido sem emendas, com menos esforço do que poderia imaginar. Mas enquanto se tornavam à vontade um com o outro, sua vida sexual permanecera em alta velocidade.

Excitou-se com as lembranças. Fizeram sexo em cada posição imaginável e depois em algumas nas quais nem pensara. Mas James _pensara._

Sua mente se voltou para um encontro particularmente excitante que tiveram na semana anterior, depois que ele a descobrira praticando balé em um dos quartos sem mobília.

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto observava James dormir, seu rosto relaxado e seu peito se erguendo e baixando num ritmo constante, reconheceu que seus sentimentos por ele começavam a se tornar confusos.

Ele brincara sobre ser um doador de esperma, mas a realidade é que estava dominando seus pensamentos.

Perturbada e inquieta, saiu da cama. Tivera a intenção de ir à cozinha tomar um copo de leite, mas em vez disso viu-se parando do lado de fora da porta da biblioteca de James.

Sem realmente saber o que pretendia fazer, entrou e ligou o computador.

Depois de, sem muito interesse, surfar pela Internet por diversos minutos, abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha de James.

Viu imediatamente o DVD que havia encontra dois dias antes, quando procurara um bloco para usar durante uma chamada telefônica de um cliente em potencial. O DVD fora marcado com o nome de Amos e seria impossível não vê-lo.

Desta segunda vez, não hesitou. No meio da noite, inserira o DVD no computador de James e assistira.

E não sentiu absolutamente nada.

Agora, olhava fixamente para a parede branca da sala de exames.

James era seu presente.

 _Seu amante. Seu marido. O homem que amava._

Era difícil pensar em estar casada com ele amando-o com desespero enquanto ele a via como uma _conveniência._ Era pior, porém, pensar em manter o casamento enquanto tentava em vão, durante anos, ficar grávida.

Com crescente sentimento de medo, compreendeu que teria de contar a James o diagnóstico da médica e desaparecer da vida dele.

Mesmo que isso lhe custasse o coração.

* * *

Quando chegou em casa uma hora depois, James estava lá para recebê-la quando entrou.

— Você chegou mais cedo — observou ela.

Esperara ter mais tempo para preparar o que precisava dizer, mas admitiu que provavelmente isso só prolongaria a agonia.

James deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

— Estou contente por você estar de volta. — Seus olhos brilharam. — Tive uma revelação no trabalho.

Fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que ela adivinhasse.

Quando ela apenas olhou para ele sem falar, sorriu.

— A dança do ventre — disse James.

Ela o fitou, uma pergunta nos olhos, e seu sorriso se alargou.

— Tive a ideia de você usar suas habilidades na dança numa direção totalmente nova. Sabendo o que o balé faz por nossa vida sexual, apenas imagine o que a dança do ventre poderá fazer.

Olhou-o com malícia e ele afetou uma expressão de fingida solenidade.

— Puramente no interesse de engravidá-la, é claro — disse.

— É claro — ecoou ela.

Sabia que ele estava brincando, mas a lembrança o objetivo de seu casamento fez seu coração doer. James piscou.

— Venha para a cozinha e lhe preparo uma bebida. Alguma coisa sem álcool, no caso de o bebê já estar a caminho.

Seu coração doeu de novo. Ele deu um passo em direção aos fundos casa.

— Conte-me seu dia. Como foi sua visita à médica?

Ela enrijeceu.

— Uma notícia inesperada, na verdade. Há mais uma dificuldade para eu engravidar.

James se voltou para ela e ficou parado.

— Significando?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Quero dizer, tive um diagnóstico de fibroma uterino. Muitas mulheres têm, mas no meu caso parece que uma cirurgia é uma possibilidade, especialmente se quero manter minha fertilidade.

Viu James franzir as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio.

— É impossível dizer com que facilidade serei capaz de engravidar depois de qualquer procedimento cirúrgico — disse ela. — E, como sabemos, minhas chances de engravidar já não eram muito boas.

James soltou a respiração.

— Ah, gatinha, sinto muito.

Ela tentou rir.

— Deveria estar grata porque hoje há outras opções além da histerectomia.

James deu um passo em sua direção, mas ela ergueu a mão para que ele parasse. Se a tocasse, sabia que choraria. Ou pior, imploraria para ficar com ela.

— Não acabei — disse.

— Há mais?

Parecia, pensou Lily, que ele estava se perguntando o que mais seria necessário dizer depois de bater o prego no caixão de sua fertilidade.

— Nós nos casamos por uma razão específica — disse ela. — Naturalmente, agora que a razão desapareceu, não espero que você mantenha nosso acordo.

A expressão preocupada de James desapareceu.

— O que está dizendo? Você mesma falou que não sabe com certeza se será ou não capaz de engravidar.

Ela se forçou a manter a expressão neutra e a voz firme.

— Exatamente. Não sei com certeza, mas sei que as chances são muito ruins. Não há motivos para ficarmos juntos na esperança fútil de que um dia ficarei grávida.

O rosto de James se fechou.

— É isso? Você vai jogar a toalha?

— Nós nos casamos por uma razão específica — repetiu.

— Sim, e agora você está descumprindo nossa acordo.

Ela sentiu a raiva surgir. Estava tratando do fim de seus sonhos de família _e_ casamento, e ele falava sobre ela desistir de um negócio?

— Você quer tanto a transferência de Evans REH? — disse ela, respondendo à altura. — Se é assim, por que não fala com meu pai? Tenho certeza de que pode ser arranjado, mesmo sem mim.

A boca de James se afinou numa linha de raiva.

— Você quer sair, pode sair.

— Ficarei no meu apartamento enquanto acertamos os detalhes — retorquiu.

Ele fez um breve aceno, depois virou-se e caminhou pelo hall. Um momento depois, Lily ouviu uma porta bater. Por sorte, pensou, sentindo-se infeliz, ainda não tinha alugado ou vendido seu apartamento. Agora seria um refúgio bem-vindo enquanto ela tentasse esquecer James.

Se é que _algum dia_ conseguiria esquecê-lo.

 _Maldição._

* * *

James segurou seu conhaque e desejou ter a marca boa de Marcus agora mesmo.

Ouvira Lily deixar a casa uma hora antes, mas ficara quieto na biblioteca.

Não pediria a ela que ficasse.

Mesmo que as últimas semanas tivessem sido as melhores de sua vida. Mesmo que tivesse formado uma ligação com ela mais profunda do que jamais tivera com qualquer outra mulher.

Queria ir embora, podia ir embora.

Ele e seus duzentos milhões de espermatozoides poderiam aguentar isso como homens, pensou com humor mórbido.

Bebeu um pouco mais de conhaque e sentiu um conforto vazio com a passagem quente que a bebida traçou em seu interior.

Deveria ter sabido que seu relacionamento com Lily teria esse tipo de fim.

Tivera uma indicação na semana anterior, quando a surpreendeu vendo a fita de sexo de Amos. Desde então, tentara ignorar o leve tremor de inquietação na orla de sua mente.

Praguejou.

Nada havia acabado entre eles.

Ele a seduziria, se fosse obrigado. Sexo não era tudo que havia no casamento, mas era um bom começo para fazê-la compreender quanto mais havia.

Seria maravilhoso ter filhos com Lily, mas o que realmente queria, não, precisava, era _dela._

* * *

— Divorciar?

O pai ecoou suas palavras, mas o olhar no rosto de Marcus Evans demonstrava incredulidade total.

Após chegar à mansão de seus pais minutos antes, Lily encontrara-os tomando o café-da-manhã no solário. O pai lia o jornal, ovos e torradas postos diante dele. A mãe tomava chá e olhava a correspondência que descansava ao lado de seu prato.

Ambos pareciam radiantes e alegres, isto é, pensou Lily, até ela soltar a bomba.

Perguntou-se agora como seus pais não tinham percebido que alguma coisa estava errada no minuto em que entrou na sala. Estava exausta, passara duas noites sem dormir.

Depois de sua conversa com James dois dias atrás, tinha pegado algumas coisas pessoais e seguido para Russian Hill, onde podia chorar livremente na privacidade de seu antigo quarto de dormir.

Seu pai agora empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

— Você não pode se divorciar! Acabou de se casar, pelo amor de Deus! Ou esqueceu?

— Não esqueci nada.

Sarcasmo geralmente era uma boa indicação do quanto seu pai estava agitado, mas seu cansaço era grande demais para morder a isca. O pai franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Está tentando competir com algumas dessas estrelas de Los Angeles pelo casamento mais curto já registrado? _Duas horas, trinta e sete segundos?_ — rosnou. — Se for assim, quero lhe lembrar que prefiro manter respeitável o nome Evans.

— Oh, Marcus — interrompeu sua mãe levantando-se da cadeira. — Não consegue ver que Lily está transtornada o bastante do jeito como estão as coisas?

— _Transtornada?_ — ecoou o pai, a voz vibrante — Isto... — ele bateu um dedo no peito — é como estar transtornado.

Lily olhou sua mãe caminhar para ela e no instante seguinte estava envolvida num abraço confortante.

— Sabia que minha felicidade era grande demais para durar — resmungou o pai e depois baixou as sobrancelhas. — Como pode querer se divorciar de James?

Com relutância, Lily deixou os braços da mãe.

— Estou contente por você ter perguntado.

O pai disse, com uma súbita suspeita:

— Ele não enganou você, enganou?

— _Não._

— Então o quê?

O que podia dizer? _Estou apaixonada por James mas não posso continuar casada com ele._

Era complicado demais para explicar, assim ela suspirou e disse, com cansaço:

— Tem mesmo importância?

— Você _não pode_ se divorciar dele — afirmou o pai com dureza. — Eu lhe ofereci uma parte de Evans REH se ele se casasse com você!

Um silêncio chocado se seguiu às palavras de seu pai.

— O quê? — perguntou ela incrédula. — Não acredito!

— Marcus! — exclamou sua mãe, também parecendo assombrada. — Como foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?

O pai olhou as duas com sagacidade.

— Foram algumas das minhas ações, Audrey. Lily sentiu a raiva subir-lhe à cabeça.

— Como é que aceitar parte da propriedade da Evans REH em troca de se casar comigo faz de James menos caçador de herdeiras do que Amos?

O queixo de Marcus enrijeceu.

— James ganhou uma participação na Evans REH. Ele tem recebido um salário nominal como presidente, mas sua aptidão para investir foi o que pôs a Evans REH na invejável posição em que está hoje.

— Por que apenas não lhe ofereceu parte da propriedade na empresa, então? — perguntou. — Por que vincular ao casamento comigo?

— O nome da companhia é _Evans_ REH por uma boa razão — disse o pai com teimosia — e vai continuar nas mãos de um Evans enquanto eu viver.

Ela comprimiu os lábios.

— Isso é menos provável agora do que nunca.

— É claro que é! Você está pensando em se divorciar de James!

Ela se perguntou o que o pai diria se lhe contasse sobre sua visita à médica, mas percebeu que já tinha lhe causado um choque muito grande.

— _Como pôde?_ — exigiu saber. — Como pôde subornar James?

Seu olhar desafiou o do pai, então ela se voltou e saiu da mansão.

Mas em vez de ir para casa ou para o trabalho, entrou no carro e dirigiu para a mansão em Pacific Heights.

James estava acostumado a enfrentar grupos opostos em suas negociações, mas ainda teria que lidar com a ira total de uma Evans.

* * *

Mais um capítulo pra vocês.

Me desculpem a demora, a faculdade me tomou muito tempo

Respostas aos reviews do capítulo anterior:

 **Ninha Souma:** Não é pelo DVD que ela quer matar o James agora!

 **Deby:** Espero que tenha gostado da reação da Lily em relação ao DVD.

Até o próximo capítulo, que eu espero que não demore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Quando chegou a Pacific Heights uma hora mais tarde, estava prestes a explodir de raiva.

Lily entrou com sua chave e bateu a porta.

Precisou esperar apenas alguns segundos para James aparecer na passagem que levava aos fundos da casa.

Presumira que ele estaria em casa àquela hora porque era sábado e não precisava ir ao escritório. Também poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para dormir, mas notou, sem prestar muita atenção, que parecia um pouco cansado.

— Miserável, ordinário... — interrompeu-se, incoerente com o ódio.

Ele a encarou fixamente até que o canto de sua boca se moveu para cima em sardônica diversão.

— Bem, tenho que lhe dar crédito por uma reação original — disse em voz arrastada. — Você pede o divórcio e eu sou o idiota miserável e ordinário.

— Obrigada por fornecer um nome adequado. Embora idiota seja uma palavra boa demais para você.

Cruzou os braços quando ele se aproximou.

— Que tal mentiroso? Ou, espere... — descruzou os braços e estalou os dedos, como se acabasse de ter um lampejo de intuição — ...que tal cavador de ouro, caçador de herdeiras ou uma das muitas palavras insultuosas que atribuiu a Amos?

As sobrancelhas de James se juntaram de repente.

— Não se refira a mim ao mesmo tempo que a Diggory.

— Se a carapuça serve... — respondeu com doçura.

— Do que está falando?

Abaixou os braços, a impaciência aumentando.

— Ora, vamos, James. Meu pai me contou.

— Contou o quê?

— Que ele lhe ofereceu muitas ações de Evans REH se você se casasse comigo. Não contente de nosso filho... — ela quase tropeçou na palavra — ...herdar a empresa, você decidiu abocanhar parte dela para si mesmo, hein?

Num assomo de raiva dois dias antes, ela sugerira que ele fizesse um acordo com seu pai pela posse de Evans REH. Mal sabia que ele já havia cuidado desse pequeno detalhe!

Emoções cruzaram com rapidez o rosto de James. Levou alguns momentos para responder.

— Aborreceu você, foi? — disse com serenidade.

— O que acha? — respondeu — Em que você é diferente de Amos?

— Porque eu não a enganei? — ofereceu.

— _Resposta errada_ — disse ela, sua reação pronta e calma aumentando a raiva que a consumia.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

— Ficou aborrecida porque posso ter sido subornado para me casar com você? Eu me pergunto o motivo, mas tenho uma teoria.

Ela deu uma risada sem humor.

— Deve ser boa.

Bater-lhe com uma bandeja ou furá-lo com um garfo de sobremesa seria bom demais para ele, pensou. Assá-lo na chama de um fondue, agora, esta era uma boa ideia...

James acenou, pensativo, e chegou mais perto, aparentemente inconsciente de como ela tremia de raiva.

— Quer ouvir minha teoria? — perguntou.

— Mal posso esperar.

— Você me ama.

— Oh, certo — disse com dureza, embora seu coração batesse mais depressa. — As palavras _hipócrita, mentiroso_ e _aproveitador_ nada significam para você?

— Sim, mas todas essas coisas são uma gota d'água no oceano comparadas com o fato de que você me ama e pensa que a traí.

— Está esquecendo que sei tudo sobre traição — respondeu com frieza. — Não consegue mais me chocar.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você não amava Amos. Mas você realmente me ama.

A arrogância dele lhe tirou o fôlego. Ele a observou com percepção.

— E se eu lhe disser que nunca houve pagamento algum?

— _O quê?!_

Seus olhos prenderam os dela.

— Nunca recebi ações da Evans REH para me casar com você.

— Isso é impossível — disse ela, agarrando-se com tenacidade aos fatos como os conhecia. — Meu pai acabou de dizer que lhe ofereceu ações da Evans REH.

— _Ofereceu,_ sim. _Aceitei,_ não.

Freneticamente repassou a conversa na mansão de seus pais. Seu pai dissera _oferecera._ Era uma distinção sutil. Encarou James.

— Ele me induziu ao erro de propósito.

James assentiu e seu estômago encolheu. De repente, sentiu-se vazia e com vontade de chorar.

— Desculpe — conseguiu finalmente dizer. — Agora sei que minha briga não é com você.

Meio cega, voltou-se em direção à porta, mas antes que desse um passo, James segurou seu braço.

— Lily, espere.

Ela o olhou em meio à névoa das lágrimas.

— Por quê? Por que ele me induziu ao erro?

Um leve sorriso curvou os lábios de James.

— Acredito que ele pensou que isso a traria diretamente a mim para um confronto e consertaríamos tudo entre nós.

— Um delicado sentimento, mas ainda estou furiosa com ele por fazer uma _oferta_ de dinheiro.

— Acho que ele nunca pensou em fazer um simples negócio com as ações da Evans como uma condição para eu me casar com você — disse James. — Acho que ele pensou que eu deveria ter algum crédito pelo recente sucesso da Evans REH...

— Bem, definitivamente, isso é verdade.

— ...e oferecer as ações foi mais um reconhecimento do desempenho passado do que, hã, digamos, esforços futuros.

—Você quer dizer ficando casado comigo e, com sorte, começando uma nova geração de Evans? — perguntou com lucidez.

James assentiu, seu polegar fazendo movimentos circulares em sua pele onde ainda segurava o braço.

— Acho que ficou aliviado quando recusei.

A despeito de si mesma, começou a se sentir mais calma. James sorriu de leve.

— Você tem de admitir, ele tinha motivos para se preocupar depois de seu relacionamento com um caçador de fortuna.

Ela hesitou.

— Gostaria de acreditar em você.

— Acredite. — disse James. — Marcus só mencionou a entrega de parte da empresa a mim _depois_ que lhe contei que tinha pedido você em casamento. Foi uma oferta depois do fato, para um acordo já pronto. Ele já me havia oferecido ações da empresa antes algumas vezes para ter certeza de que eu permaneceria como seu presidente.

Olhou-o com surpresa.

— Ofereceu?

James confirmou.

— E sempre recusei.

Enquanto ela tentava absorver todas essas revelações, um brilho brincalhão surgiu nos olhos de James.

— Não precisava dessa isca para me casar com você — disse. — Você sempre foi minha herdeira favorita.

Lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos e piscou para não deixá-las correr.

— Ah, gatinha.

Ela tentou se livrar de sua mão, mas ele a tomou nos braços.

— Não, me deixe... Eu tenho...

— Podemos adotar.

— Não, não, não é isso que quero. Este casamento foi só para eu engravidar.

— Talvez eu não esteja nisso só para engravidá-la. Talvez não esteja nisso por uma parte de Evans REH.

— Bem, com certeza você não precisa do d... dinheiro — disse, sufocada.

— Talvez eu tenha me casado porque amo você.

— _Você não pode_ — disse ela, enquanto seu coração disparava.

James riu.

— Vai parar de me dizer o que quero e o que não quero?

— Você nem mesmo gosta de mim.

—A verdade é que lutei por tempo demais contra meu desejo por você. Quando quase a perdi para Amos, soube que tinha de agir.

— Você soube?

Sua expressão se tornou cuidadosa.

— Imaginei que, se estava disposta a aceitar Amos, então você poderia muito bem me aceitar.

— Você ia deixar que nos divorciássemos.

— Nem pensar — contradisse ele. — Mesmo que a Califórnia tenha leis de divórcio em que não é preciso provar faltas. Lutaria por você. Por nós.

Ela suspirou, trêmula.

— Às vezes me perguntava por que era tão difícil para mim encontrar o Sr. Certo, mesmo quando sabia que tinha menos tempo que a maioria das mulheres para ter filhos. Acho que cheguei ao meu limite e escolhi Amos por que aconteceu de ele estar por perto no momento certo.

— Pensou bem — disse James com secura.

Ela o fitou nos olhos.

— Porque todo o tempo era _você_ e eu não queria que fosse. Você foi o braço-direito do meu pai por tanto tempo e eu _odiava_ isso. Tinha até um nome secreto para você... Sr. Conserta-Tudo.

James suspirou, mas sua expressão mostrava compreensão.

— Podemos separar a Evans REH de nós?

Ela acenou e fungou.

— Agora podemos.

— Pode me dizer as palavras? — perguntou, decidido de repente. — Porque preciso delas.

Compreendeu que ele era forte. Forte o bastante para mostrar suas vulnerabilidades, forte o bastante para lhe dar coragem.

Ela examinou sua expressão e sentiu imensa ternura.

— Eu o amo, James.

Ele deixou escapar uma respiração profunda e sorriu.

— Para que fique registrado, também a amo.

Mergulhou as mãos nos cabelos dela e puxou sua cabeça para trás, para um beijo profundo. E continuou para demonstrar como era mútuo seus sentimentos.

* * *

Apenas muito mais tarde, quando estavam deitados num abraço cansado em sua cama, qualquer um dos dois se sentiu capaz de conversar de novo.

— Algum dia se perguntou de onde vem o nome Lilkit? — perguntou James enquanto ela fazia círculos preguiçosos em seu peito com o dedo indicador.

— Não, por quê?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

— Lil para Lily e _kit_ para kitten, gatinha.

Ela ergueu a cabeça de seu ombro para olhar para ele.

— _Não!_

Ele riu de seu tom de descrença.

— Como disse, você sempre foi minha herdeira favorita.

Ela lhe deu um tapa brincalhão no braço.

— Pensava que você não gostava de mim, ou do meu trabalho, para falar a verdade. Você nunca foi a nenhuma das festas promovidas pela Occasions by Design.

— Eu as evitava de propósito — admitiu —, porque não queria me sentir tentado _por você._

O homem fazia maravilhas a sua autoestima, pensou Lily encantada, amando-o mais ainda.

— Por que apenas não cedeu à tentação? — perguntou.

— Depois de criar meus irmãos, pensei que já tivera responsabilidades pessoais para o resto da vida, e me envolver com a filha do patrão seria definitivamente complicado.

Ela sustentou a cabeça num cotovelo.

— Monica recentemente me contou um pouco de como você se envolveu na criação dela e de Josh — disse. — Antes disso, pelo que podia perceber, você era apenas o executivo do meu pai. O sujeito que olhava para mim e para meu trabalho com desprezo.

— Eu me divertia implicando com você — admitiu. — Sentia a adrenalina aumentar quando discutíamos. Mas desde que a vi em ação com a Occasions by Design, soube como você é boa no que faz.

Ela sorriu e então mordeu o lábio.

— Sobre a Evans REH...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e curvou um braço atrás da cabeça.

— O quê sobre ela? Você cresceu pensando que estava numa competição com a Evans REH pela atenção de seu pai. Isso explica sua aversão pelo negócio imobiliário.

Olhou-o com surpresa.

— Você sabia?

— Era difícil não perceber — disse em tom seco. — E tenho que admitir, acabei compreendendo que Marcus provavelmente não fez nenhum favor a si mesmo.

— Durante anos, pensei que você fosse exatamente como meu pai.

— Algum dia fiz você se sentir como se estivesse em segundo plano? — desafiou.

— Não...

Compreendeu que era verdade. De fato James a surpreendera pelo número de vezes em que a esperara em casa. _Esperando para estar com ela._

Um brilho brincalhão surgiu em seus olhos.

— Agora, sobre esse apelido Sr. Conserta-Tudo...

— Sim?

Com um movimento rápido, ele a deitou de costas.

— Vamos tentar encontrar alguma coisa diferente, está bem?

— Que tal Sr. _Tudo?_ — sugeriu. — Você sabe, como em _você é meu tudo._

— Boa tentativa, gatinha — resmungou —, mas eu estava pensando em alguma coisa um pouco mais masculina.

Ela riu e então os lábios de James se encontraram com os dela.

* * *

Finalmente sentimentos revelados.

Pessoal, desculpem a demora do capítulo. A faculdade acaba tomando tempo. Obrigada a **Ninha Souma, Paola e** pelos reviews do último capítulo.

O próximo capítulo é o Epílogo, espero não demorar muito para postar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Promessas da Paixão** pertence a **Anna DePalo**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

James olhou para a filha em seus braços e sentiu o coração se expandir.

Tinham chegado do hospital no dia anterior e hoje estavam promovendo uma reunião na casa de Pacific Heights, para que os parentes e amigos íntimos conhecessem os recém-chegados.

Ele e Lily haviam dado à filha o nome de Charlotte. Ela nascera quatro dias antes com um chumaço de cabelos escuros e olhos de castanhos-esverdeados.

James olhou através da sala de estar, para onde Lily estava em pé segurando Harry, que nascera dois minutos antes de sua gêmea que ao contrário de Charlotte, Harry tinha apenas uma penugem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis cuja cor no futuro ainda era uma adivinhação.

James pensou no longo caminho percorrido até chegar àquele momento. Lily precisara fazer uma miomectomia para extrair os fibromas e esperaram por muito tempo pelos resultados da cirurgia.

Ele e Lily ficaram loucos de alegria ao saber, dois anos depois do casamento, da gravidez de gêmeos.

James sentiu que a mão de alguém segurava seu ombro e voltou-se para ver Marcus em pé ao lado dele.

Segurava um charuto apagado numa das mãos e parecia estar se divertindo enormemente.

— É uma espécie de dia para um charuto rosa _e_ azul — disse Marcus com animação, mostrando as duas faixas de cores diferentes em torno do charuto.

James olhou para a filha, cujos olhos continuavam fechados, mas que fazia uma bolhinha bastante respeitável.

— Não se preocupe. Charlotte está aqui cuidando de soprar anéis de fumaça para você.

Naquele momento, Lily caminhou até eles, carregando Harry e falando baixinho com ele.

— Nunca pensei que veria este dia — comentou Marcus.

— Que veria seus netos? — adivinhou Lily.

Marcus balançou o charuto.

— Não, quero dizer o dia em que você e James se tornassem _pais juntos._ Sabia que foram feitos um para o outro.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— É, suas intrigas conseguiram isso, não foi?

James suprimiu um sorriso.

Marcus tinha admitido a verdade, até certo ponto, sobre induzir Lily ao erro de pensar que James aceitara ações da Evans REH para se casar com ela. O pai de Lily admitira que suas palavras _poderiam_ ter levado a uma interpretação errada.

— Mas tudo acabou da melhor maneira, não foi? — Marcus contra-atacou, um brilho divertido nos olhos. — Não pode brigar com resultados, minha menina.

Lily ergueu os olhos.

— É exatamente como você, pensar que os fins justificam os meios. Mas não se preocupe, _não_ ofereci sociedade a James na Occasions by Design com a condição de que ele o aceitasse como sogro.

James tentou reprimir uma risada, sem sucesso.

— Rápida com as farpas, exatamente como o pai — resmungou Marcus, embora fosse claro que nada poderia diminuir sua alegria. — Mas, diferente de mim, você não precisa da ajuda de James em sua empresa.

Lily sorriu, e um momento de união passou entre pai e filha.

Implicâncias e ocasionais farpas verbais de lado, James sabia que existia uma profunda ligação entre pai e filha. Lily perdoara Marcus por interferir em sua vida pela _segunda_ vez com seus comentários propositalmente indutores a erro sobre subornar James para casar com ela. E agora a questão da Evans REH também não era mais um assunto delicado.

Lily compreendera que tanto seu pai como seu marido respeitavam sua escolha de carreira e a capacidade de administrar sua empresa. Mas nas últimas semanas delegara muitas responsabilidades na Occasions by Design para que pudesse tirar uma licença-maternidade e passar o tempo com os filhos.

Enquanto Lily e Marcus continuavam a conversar, James refletia que tinha tudo o que queria.

Depois que seus irmãos haviam crescido, passara anos pensando que a última coisa de que precisava era mais compromissos e responsabilidades pessoais. Em retrospecto, compreendeu que o fato de ter levado suas responsabilidades tão a sério lhe causara tamanho cansaço que ele evitara aceitar outras.

Mas nos últimos anos, ao invés de se sentir livre de obrigações, sentira-se perdido, até que se abriu para Lily.

Também descobriu-se mais ansioso para se tornar pai do que julgara possível.

Foi como se a espera e a luta para conceber tivessem cimentado sua determinação sobre o que queria da vida.

 _Lily. Filhos._ Uma vida familiar que tinha sido destruída por uma queda de avião e que ele passara anos se dedicando a recriar para seus irmãos.

— Por que está sorrindo? — perguntou Lily.

Olhou para ela.

— É impossível não sorrir.

Lily concordou plenamente. Se alguém lhe dissesse três anos antes que estaria casada com James Potter e era a mãe de gêmeos, teria rido.

Os laços de James com a Evans REH e seu pai tinham impedido que o visse pelo que era: um marido perfeito. Em vez disso, tinha embarcado num caminho infrutífero com o Sr. Errado.

Ela e James celebrariam seu terceiro aniversário de casamento no mês seguinte. E, apesar do estresse de sua cirurgia e das tentativas de engravidar durante os primeiros anos de casamento, eles tinham se tornado mais próximos.

Olhando para o passado, sentia-se grata pelo tempo que tiveram para forjar sua identidade como casal. Especialmente agora que haviam _dobrado_ o tamanho de sua família num instante, e estavam abertos à possibilidade de adotar crianças no futuro.

Olhou para James.

— Promete uma coisa?

— O quê?

— Nunca deixe de me amar.

Ele se abaixou para um beijo, debruçando-se sobre os bebês em seus braços, e murmurou contra os lábios dela:

— Pode apostar.

 **FIM!**

* * *

E chegamos ao fim. Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! E até a próxima fic.


End file.
